Stronger
by XxForbidden-MemoriesxX
Summary: Hiashi disowned her calling her weak.She fell,hurt at his comment but soon she found a new family,one that cared fot her unlike him but as time changed so did Hinata.Tsunade and Shizune became her new family.Then she leaves 4 3years to show that shes stro
1. The Begining of it all

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**If you know my one of my other hina fics **

**then this one is kinda similair not as dark,sad, or OOC.**

**I was bored and decided to do this story.**

**Tell me if I should continue or stop.**

**I'm counting on reviews! **

**(GIGGLES)**

Hinata's thoughts.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Sunlight streamed in the room,stirring a girl up. White lavender eyes fluttered open as her pink rosy lips parted to let out a barely audible yawn. She sat up tiredly and rubbed her eyes like a child. "Morning already?",her soft melodious voice groaned. She looked over at the clock to see it was 5:38 am. Her eyes widened as she let out a squeak. "I'm going to be late for Tsunade-sama's training!", she jumped out off the bed but tripped over her blanket,landing on her face. "Ow...",she softly whined as she rubbed her face before bolting in the bathroom to get ready. 

Hinata raced through the streets,trying not to bump into people as she hurriedly tied her hair in a high pony tail. THUMP! She nearly fell flat on her but but swiftly twisted her body in a circular movement the gained her balance. "G-G-Gomenasai!",she stuttered then she finally looked up to see who she had bumped into. It had to be him of all people. Hiashi. Looking at him reminded her the time she was disowned. It had hurt. It still did.

_Flash Back_

_Hinata gave a small cry as she fell out of the doors,after being roughly shoved by a servant. Her bags were carelessly flung at her like she meant nothing. Hiashi blankly stared down at her. "You are 12, Hinata. Yet you are still beaten by your little sister Hinabi ,countless of times. You are nothing but a disgrace to our family! A weakling! From now on,you are no longer a Hyuuga!",he shouted before slamming the doors in her face._

_Hinata bit her lip to stop from crying. She knew it was coming but for some reason she still treated them and felt them like a family,no matter how cold they were to her. "This can't get any worse.",she sighed heavily as she reached for her bags. Then thunder and lightning boomed overhead. "...me and my big mouth.",she groaned when she felt rain thunder done on her. Her pale lavender eyes glistened as unshed tears threatened to fall._

_"Hinata-sama?",a familiar voice asked behind her. Without turning back she replied, "Iie. I'm no longer Hinata-sama. Just Hinata." "What do you mean?",another voice asked. This time she turned around to see who they were. "Shizune-san? Tsunade-sama?", Hinata blinked. They looked at her sadly a sad smile on their face._

_End of Flash Back_

Ever since then, Tsunade and Shizune took care of her. In fact they adopted her.It was 3 months ago and she had just recently begun training with them. Her hair slightly grew to her shoulders in such a short time and her pale lavender eyes grown a shade of violet. Not to mention her hair had grown some weird streaks of icy blue and purple. They would hardly recognize her. The man narrowed his eyes at the girl before him,something was familiar about her. She hastiedly bowed before bolting off to the hokage's towers. He shrugged it off then continued walking off to his house.

Hinata blinked back the tears in her eyes. He treated her like dirt. He only favored Hinabi and Neji. He never cared of her. So why did it hurt so much when it was suppose to make her relieved from his torture and choking hold on her? It wasn't like this...in the past when her real mom was alive,everything was so different. They had been one happy family. But it all fell apart...was it because of her? Was that why he hated her? She found it difficult to breathe soon from all the running. She collasped on the floor, paanting heavily. Her throat burned and her feet felt numb. And her heart...it was broken.

* * *

Tsunade was impatiently waiting at the training grounds while Shizune just gazed into the sky. "Wheres that girl?", Tsunade yelled as she paced around in a circle. "Don't worry,it's not even time to train yet. She usually arrives...right about...Now.",Shizune smiled as a girl ran up in view. "Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san! Konnaichiwa!", Hinata chirped as she bowed. She somehow never got nervous around them anymore so she doesn't stutter around them. In fact since shes been disowned most weight had lifted off and her stuttering almost went away. 

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Right on time.", Shizune smiled. Tsunade just rolled her eyes before letting out a grin. "Let's just get this thing started!",the woman laughed as she lightly punched the ground,creating a tremor,making the other two lose their balance. "Tsunade-sama!",the two yelled, indignantly. It was like that until 4 months later,it was Hinata's birthday and the three were having a mini party to celebrate it.

* * *

Tsunade grinned evilly as she snuck a bottle of sake from under her desk. Shizune was busily making food and preparing the surprise. And Hinata was...well sleeping at her apartment. The girl liked some privacy so she didn't live with them.They only had 30 more minutes to finish off the party and Shizune was too busy to notice the Hokage about to drank down the whole bottle of sake. She silently cackled evilly as she put her lips on the tip but then a BAM! 

The doors were flung open to reveal a girl around 13 or 12 panting heavily like she was previously running. Her sparkling violet eyes were slightly glazing a icy blue color as her silverish hair,tinted with midnight blue with icy blue streaks and glowing lavender streaks, flow around her figure in a mess. She looked distressed as she eyed the hokage and the assistant with alerted eyes. "What are you guys doing?",she blinked as she looked from one to the other.

"I-Is that you Hinata-chan?", Shizune gasped,holding a bottle of soda. Tsunade coughed. "WHAT??",she yelled,eying the girl like she was an alien. Then girl nodded then quickly closed the doors behind her. "Look at me!",she yelled worriedly. "What happened to me?!",she fretted again as she ran to Tsunade's desk. "My hair! My eyes-Tsunade-sama! You know you're not allowed to drink!", she cut herself off to lecture the woman and snatch the bottle away.

"Well,you're still the same old Hinata!...unfortunately.",Tsunade sighed. Hinata blinked then pouted. "Do you know what happened to me? I woke up like this and ran straight here!",she looked around the room then paused. "Hey...whose birthday is it?",she asked,a cute innocent look on her face. Tsunade's eyes twitched. "Yours idiot!",she hit her student on the head. "Ow!Mom!",she softly cried out. She was now use to calling them mom after they adopted her. Shizune shook her head then looked at Hinata closely. "You have been changing recently. But you suddenly change all the sudden. Weird...", Shizune muttered as she studied Hinata's face.

"Now that you say it...thats true. In fact...you look completely different from all the Hyuugas. Wait,I heard that your mom wasn't really a Hyuuga right?", Tsunade,asked,now serious. Hinata nodded. "Well all of this could've came from your mother.", Shizune concluded. Hinata frowned, "But I can also control elements like water and fire! Watch." Hinata stepped away from them then held out her hand,then a small spark flickered in her hand. Then it grew into a small flame,playfully flickering in her pale palm.

Tsunade and Shizune blinked. "Without any chakra?", Tsunade asked. Hinata brows knitted together as a thoughtful expression form on her face. "It's more like I use it's chakra.",Hinata explained. "Interesting.", Tsunade thought aloud as a serious smile formed on her face. "We will have to help you control that after you're done with our lessons,no?",the hokage grinned. Hinata faltered,she didn't like that look. But if she could learn this crazy thing then it has to be done. "First...Happy Birthday Hinata-chan!",the two yelled happily as they threw streamers and candy everywhere. Hinata blinked then smiled brightly. "Thanks guys!",she giggled.

* * *

**9 months later.**

Kunais whizzed past her as she twirled to dodge it. Her icy blue eyes scanned her foes. One of them was on top a boulder,the other is on a tree. _I_ got it! Her right hand glowed a rainbowish color, as she pointed her finger at the boulder then at the tree where the other person was at.

The boulder heaved up into the air with a rumble as the woman on it struggle to maintain balance. "H-Hey!",she yelled as she jumped off barely in time when the boulder was thrown into the tree by an invisible force. "Ah!",the woman on the tree jumped off,just barely avoiding the boulder. Tsunade scowled, "Play nice with your moms!" The blond ran up then pounded the floor,creating a earthquake and cracking the floor into uneven heaps.

The girl with icy blue eyes smiled as she pointed to the ground,it glowed dimly as the earthquake passed through,not being affected by it. The ground where she was standing was smooth and untouched...like her. Shizune gritted her teeth,' Shes good'. She made a couple of hand signs then heaved up a large cloud of purple gas,poisonous gas actually, at the girl.

The girl tightly frowned as she spun rapidly on her heel, the air around her dimly glowing then suddenly the gas and the air around her was blown back at the other two woman. "Oh no.", Shizune and Tsunade squeaked as they jumped out of the way. "Alright! You win!", Tsunade fumed. Shizune looked upset also but in their eyes,there was a proud twinkle in them.

"Yes!",the girl jumped up and down happily. "I beat mama and momi!",she giggled. She softly smiled at them as her icy blue eyes turned back to sparkling violet orbs. "I still can't get over how your eyes turn to icy blue and violet again.", Tsunade chuckled as she ruffled Hinata's hair. Hinata softly smiled back. "You've even master super strength and everything else...you're a fast learner.", Shizune smiled proudly.

"It almost took me a year!", Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Thats pretty fast! Even with the healing lessons.",Tsunade glared at the pre-teen. Hinata laughed then hugged them, "That's just because you guys are the best!" The three laughed then hugged each other. "You do know that Naruto is leaving today,right?", Shizune asked. Hinata slightly blushed then nodded,a sad smile on her creamy face.

"Then why won't you-", Tsunade was about to hit some sense into her daughter until her daughter looked at her seriously. "Momi...mama,I want to go too.",she said pleadingly. "What?",they yelled. "If Naruto-kun can go...why can't I?", Hinata looked at them her violet eyes now a lavenderish color,with unshed tears in them. "Please? 3 years to prove to **them **that I can survive and that I am not weak!",she looked at them earnestly,her eyes pleading for a yes. They sighed. "Fine."

* * *

She glanced back at her moms. They were trying not to break down. She knew that. Her eyes...they could suddenly see through people...like their souls. It was starting to get stronger each day. But she didn't need to use her eyes to tell whether or not they were gonna cry. She spent time long enough with them to read them like a book. "Bye baby. I'll miss you.", Shizune hugged her,although they were not biologically connected,they still had a strong bond like they were a real family;the three of them. Hinata hugged back, "I'll miss you too mama." Then she slowly let go to look at Tsunade.

The woman gave her a tearful look before abruptly pulling the girl into a hug. "I'll miss you hime. Be careful princess.", Tsunade sadly smiled. Hinata hugged back, "I'll miss you momi. You two be careful too,when I'm gone okay?" They slowly let go then stepped back for the doors to close. It was sunset and time to close the gates. "I love you.",the three whispered as the door closed to a huge boom. Hinata smiled then looked ahead, "I will show them how much this weakling can do." She tucked a silver strand of hair behind her ear then walked off confidently. I will not lose this time. I will not run. This I promise. Believe it!

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**

**Should I continue it?**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you will keep on reading!**

**Gotta go before you think I'm annoying. He he**

UntoldMemories


	2. Back

**THANK-YOU so much for the reviews! I can't believe I already have 13 reviews for only 1 chapter!**

**I'm sorry if you like Naruhina. Its going to be a new couple. Even tho this chapter says Naruto might like Hinata. Shes going to end up with someone else. Next chapter will tell who she will end up with.Hope you'll be happy _Rikkamaru._**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks to those who did and are still reading!**

Hinata's thoughts.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune stood watching Sakara punch a couple of training poles with her super strength,damaging it pretty well. "Its already 3 years. Maybe something happened to her..?", Shizune whispered. "Even the dobe is back.",Tsunade sighed,remembering how annoying he was. Shizune lightly laughed. "Naruto was pretty worried when he found out Hinata left." Tsunade couldn't help but smile too. "I wonder if that idiot likes her. If he even knows that."she sweat dropped. Shizune smiled. "You trained Sakara pretty well too. Naruto have been walking around with bigger bumps on the head.",she giggled. 

Tsunade smirked. "Well I do have admit Hinata is still better then her somehow even if Sakara trained with me for a longer period." Shizune tightly frowned. "Hinata really is strong. A fast learner too. I wonder why Hiashi ever disowned her?" Sakara panted then wiped off the sweat rolling on her face,a grin on her lips. She was satisfied with the work in front of her. "Tsunade-sama,what do you think?",she yelled over to her sensai. Tsunade glanced at her then merely shrugged, "Maybe a little more work." Sakara's face fell. "Who could do better then this?!" Tsunade and Shizune secretly smiled, knowing who did.

Naruto grumbled under his breathe. He just came back 2 months ago and he couldn't find her anywhere! He looked at the Hyuuga's place and they said she was no longer one! What the hell did that mean? He just wanted to say hi...and get a glimpse of her but how could he now?! **THUMP! **"OW!", Naruto yelled as he rubbed his head. "Hey,watch where you're going!",he scowled then looked down to see who he bumped into.

She was around his height,looking like she was 16 or 15. She had long silvery and silky hair with icy blue streaks, glowing moonlight strands,striking lavender,alluring violet,glittering night blue and vibrant gold flowing past her knees,done in a simple braid. Her eyes seemed to have hold the slightess hue of the same colors in her hair, in her eyes;but it was barely noticible. You had to squint and stare with a magnifying glass to see.Her skin was creamy and her body was petite,she looked fragile,not the type to fight. She would've looked like a normal civilian if it weren't for Kohona's head band around her forehead. She had glittering gold eyes that seemed to look into your very soul. In other words...she was a hot. Naruto did his best in trying not to blush and a make a fool out of himself.

She had fallen to the ground and was looking up at him,a surprised look on her face and a small pink hue trickling across her cheeks. "Oh,I'm sorry.",her soft melodious voice echoed in his head. He blinked then nodded awkwardly. She stood up then dusted her clothes. She smiled again before turning towards the hokage's tower. Naruto stood watching over her. She felt familiar...and looked like that girl, he met when he was training with Jiraya. (sp?)

_Flash Back_

_Naruto's eyes twitched as he looked over to his sensai. He was yet again flirting with a girl much younger then him. They were suppose to be training! **SLAP!** Naruto smirked,that was the 25__th__ time the whole day. "Ow! Hey, kid, what are you laughing at?!", Jiraya scowled. Naruto glared at him, "Can we train now?!" Jiraya groaned then breathed out. "Fine! Lets go to a clearing.",his teacher sighed, walking towards a river. He wanted to get this over with so he can start on his **project. **_

_**BAM!** "Ah!",a girl squeaked out of shock as she tripped and fell towards the river after a huge rock somehow smashed into a boulder. She probably had been standing on the rock but slipped and fell off.When her body hit the water,she just laid on it like it was a water bed,not wet and floating on it;like she was putting chakra on her body. "Ow.",she softly groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. Her violet eyes, sparkling with innocence. She looked around Naruto's age. Maybe younger. _

_Her hair was a midnight blue although it was fading into silver and icy blue locks. "Hey! Are you okay?", Naruto yelled as he ran up to her. She nodded then looked up to see who it was. "Ah!",her eyes widened when they landed on his,a large blush trickling across her face. Forgetting to concentrate on the water,she plunged underwater._

_"Hey!", Naruto panicked wjile Jiraya was too busy looking around the landscape to notice her. But he had on a tight frown. She resurfaced,red as a tomato when she saw his face close to hers. "Are you alright?",Naruto asked again as he pulled her out. She nodded weakly then curiously looked at him. "Y-You...you don't recognize me?",she asked,her violet eyes seemed to hold hurt. Naruto blinked, "Am I suppose to?" She sighed then faked a smile. "Never mind. It was nice meeting you Naruto-kun. Ja ne.", she picked up her book bag then ran out of sight. _

_"Whats wrong with her?", Naruto shrugged then turned to his teacher. "Jiraya-sensai, can we train- WHAT HAPPENED?!", Naruto gaped when he finally noticed the damage done to the trees and ground. It looked like a earthquake had hit it. "That girl's chakra still lingers around here.", Jiraya inspected the beaten up boulder. "WHAT !THAT GIRL DID THIS?", Naruto gaped._

_After that day about once a month he would catch a glimpse of her and the sparkling violet orbs. She somehow reminded her of Hinata, the one his heart belonged to._

_End of flash back_

Naruto lightly grinned as the thought of the beautiful heiress crossed his mind. She may not have beauty like Sakara's but she had a different one. A soft,breath taking, innocent one. Her long eyelashes made her glistening white lavender eyes stand out. Her creamy skin went well with her delicate,hidden body under the jacket of hers. She had the most wonderful,soft voice he had ever heard. That stranger...the girl had the voice and skin but her eyes and hair looked completely different. He never really got to know her though.

* * *

She tugged on her hair nervously as she looked around the training grounds for her moms, it had been a long time."But Tsunade-sama! I did pretty good right?", Sakara's voice rang through the grounds. "Sakara?",she asked herself as she looked up ahead to see her moms with Sakara. "Here,look!", Sakara grinned then slammed her fist on to the ground,sending pieces of the broken rocks towards her. "Oh!Hey,watch out!", Sakara yelled when she noticed the girl. 

Hinata swiftly twirled out of a rocks way then jumped on to the on coming boulders, jumping on the boulders one by one. She landed gracefully in front of the three. Sakara blinked then whistled. "Nice reflexives!Sorry about earlier.", Sakara smiled.

"I'm Sakara Haruno. You?",she held out a hand. Hinata raised an silver brow, "You should know me Sakara-chan." Sakara faltered, "I should? But..." Hinata giggled then hugged the startled pink haired girl. "Do I look that different, Cherry?", Hinata whispered,it was a old nickname she made for Sakara. The two were really close, when nobody sees them,they're hanging out with each other. Somehow nobody noticed but they were friends since they were little kids.

"H-H-Hina?Oh,my god! Hinata!", Sakara returned the hug tightly. "Why did you leave for such a long time?!And without telling me?! Did you know how worried I was when I found out Hiashi disowned you?! Then you ignored all of us!!", Sakara yelled,going into protective sister mode with the younger girl. Hinata giggled, "Oh,I'm sorry. I needed sometime alone. You don't know how much I missed you guys!" "Hinata...you came back.", Shizune whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I-It's really you...You came back!", Tsunade choked out as she hugged Hinata. Shizune laughed as tears spilled from her eyes. "You don't know how worried we were! We thought something happened!", Shizune hugged her. "Mama, Momi! I'm fine! I'm back,like I promised!",she returned the hug. Sakara blinked. "A-Am...I missing something?"

* * *

Hinata smiled as she sat in Tsunade's office with three pairs of eyes looking at her. "I can't believe your an jounin already! When you were 13!And you were an Anbu too?!Not to metion...you took on assaination(sp?) missions...", Tsunade gaped as she read the scroll that told about Hinata's status and information. 

Sakara pouted, "We were suppose to take it together!" "Wouldn't that make you the youngest jounin so for?", Shizune raised a brow. "But I thought Neji-nii-sa-...I mean Neji-san is already a jounin...shouldn't he?", Hinata blinked. "Hes taking the exam thats coming this week.", Sakara sighed. "And me too.",she continued.

"Why don't you help with the judging and guarding system? I know you're dying to see the battles up close.", Tsunade smirked. Hinata smiled then jumped up. "Thank-you so much!", Hinata bowed then looked up and winked.

"Momi.",she teased. Sakara started to sniff. "Whats wrong Sakara?", Hinata asked worriedly. "My Hinata's...all...grown up!", Sakara sobbed. Shizune and Tsunade started tearing up as well while Hinata sweat dropped. She sighed then stiffled a chuckle.Great I have three moms to deal with! 

* * *

"Just wait until the others find out you're back!", Sakara giggled as she dragged Hinata after her. Hinata smiled, "Has things changed much? And I noticed that a certain someone is back..." Sakara blushed a cherry color. The reason why she was nicknamed Cherry was because when they talk about Sasuke, her whole face turns red."Cherry! Have you made your move on Sasuke-kun yet?!", Hinata asked,slightly shouting. 

Sakara's head dropped. "No...",she groaned. Hinata laughed, "Why not?" Sakara's head shot up then she turned to playfully glare at Hinata. "What about you and Naruto?!",she bit back. Hinata blushed then sighed. "He doesn't even recognize me. In fact while I was training when he was also,we met a couple of times.But he still didn't figure it out." Sakara's face fell. "Why didn't you tell him?!" Hinata thought for a moment then sheepishly smiled. "Um...I dunno?"

"Yo, Forehead!",a familiar shout stopped Sakara from about to lecture the girl. Sakara growled then yelled back, "What Ino-pig?!" "Have you seen Shikamaru? He's suppose to pick me up!", Ino whined then blinked. "Hey,have I seen you before?" Hinata softly smiled. "Nice to meet you again Ino-chan." Ino blinked then her mouth fell open,reconizing her voice. "H-H-H-H-H-HINATA-CHAN!", Ino jumped up and down, lunging at the silver haired girl,tackling her into a hug.

Hinata laughed then hugged the blond. "Miss you too." Ino let go to stare at the silver haired girl. "You look so different!",she exclaimed. Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Is that good or bad?" Sakara and Ino answered in a union, "YOU'RE HOT!!!" Hinata blushed, "Thanks...I think." "Come on,we gotta tell the others! Ten-Ten will be thrilled!", Ino laughed as she and Sakara dragged her around the village,telling everyone she was back...,forgetting about poor Shika-kun. So far they met everyone but a dobe. They tried to ignore Hinata's _family_ members though,knowing she wouldn't want to see them.

* * *

Naruto quickly finished his 15th bowl of ramen then paid. He was in a trance like mood again. He was seriously frustrated! He couldn't find HInata anywhere! Suddenly Sakara bumped into him,a relieved expressionon her face instead of the usual murderous ones if he bumped into her. "Naruto! We've been looking everywhere for you! Shes back!", Sakara beamed. Naruto blinked. "Who?" Sakara scowled then hit him on the head, "Hinata! Who else? The tooth fairy?" Naruto immediately stopped whining then bolted up. "H-Hinata? Where?",he yelled. "Cherry,I'm hungry can we eat first?",a soft voice sighed. 

He turned to see the silver haired girl again. She blinked. "You...you already found Naruto-kun?",she asked timidly. He blinked,a confused look on her face. She sighed then her gold eyes turning into sparkling violet orbs. "It's you! That girl! How did you know my name?",Naruto yelled. The girl softly laughed then smiled. "Because, I'm Hinata, Naruto-kun." Blink. Silence. "H-Hinata?Y...You look so different.", Naruto choked out from his surprise. Hinata lightly smiled, "Is that good or bad?" Naruto grinned, "You look good!" After that none of them talked. Silence. "So...um, I-I wanted to say...",he started,his face heating up.

Hinata's eyes lit with hope as she leaned in to listen. "I-I...I..it was nice seeing you again.",he sighed,feeling defeated. Hinata's eyes flickered with disapointment and rejection."It was nice meeting you again, Naruto-kun." She wrung her hands together,she was hoping for something more. She could feel disappointment bubble in her stomach. She gave him one last glance before walking away. "Bye..."

Sakara frowned, "Hina! Wait!" She turned around and angrily looked at Naruto. "There was your chance Naruto! Why didn't you do anything!", Sakara snapped. Naruto looked sadly at his teammate. "Sakara, its been 3 years. She changed,for better. I doubt she likes someone like me.",he whispered weakly. "Naruto! How can you know!", Sakara argued. "How can you know too? Its been 3 years. We haven't met her until today!She never liked me before then she still won't."

Sakara faltered,Naruto was partly right. It had been 3 years,she had changed quite a bit. But if Hinata's crush on Naruto really faded away then... "Naruto, why don't you make her fall in love with you!", Sakara grinned. Naruto blinked then a wide grin spread across his face. Why didn't he think of it before!"Good idea!",he laughed. Sakara nodded,a wicked gleam in her eyes. She knew it was time for it. And she was best at it too. Matchmaking!

* * *

Lights streamed through her apartment window, shinning directly on her angelic face. One silver eye popped open then a small yawn escaped her mouth. She stretched then watch her eyes turn back to violet from the mirror across from her. She blinked then her eyes turned back to the shimmering silver liquid,a satisfied smile on her face. She sighed then looked down at her small hands. "I better get ready for Tsunade and Shizune.", she closed her eyes,as she tried to squeeze sleep from them. 

She tied her knee length hair into a high ponytail to keep it from bothering her walk and from dragging on the floor then turning dirty. Her bangs were no longer evenly cut but feminely cut,kinda curled,layered, and nicely framing her face. She still had two long bangs at the side though. She couldn't bare to cut them.She only put on a light shade of pink lip gloss and thats it for her make up.

She wore an off the shoulder night blue shirt that was a bit lose,it didn't cling to her body;it just went smoothly on her. It was strapless,and instead of having real sleeves she had fish nets formed like sleeves on her shoulders. She wore baggy black shorts that stopped before her mid thighs, showing off her creamy legs. She had bandages under her tank top, wrapped around her hands then stopping at her elbows. She had on leg fully bandaged,not showing one bit of skin while the under was free of bandages.

She wore dark blue ninja boots. She looked innocent yet mysteriously attractive.She found the type of clothing she wore made her movements faster and more fluid without the heavy jacket on. If someone were to look at her,the females would be jealous yet worship her for her body and beauty. While the men would get some bloody noses from their twisted thoughts. To keep that from happening, Hinata wore a thin black jacket, a little lose but unzipped,showing her chest. To be truthful Hinata sprouted into a goddess after the 3 years.

Her face was devoid of emotion as she walked towards the hokage's tower,giving her an air of mystery and wonder. She trained herself to mask her emotions at important times, they were important in battles and one flicker of emotion can cost her life. "Excuse me miss, but have you seen a where a plain looking girl is?",a familiar voice asked.

Hinata froze,her eyes widening. She slowly turned around to met with white orbs. Silver liquid met with plain white. Neji...hes...looking for me? He gave a polite smile at her. "She should be around turning 15. She has big lavender eyes and a pale complexion. She use to be a Hyuuga.",he elaborated. Hinata put on a tight frown,her emotions still masked. "May I ask why are you looking for her?", she asked. He frowned, apparently he wasn't going to tell her.

She resisted the urge to smirk as her eyes flashed and brightened. She was reading him,seeing into his intentions. What she read made her heart warm up. Hes worried about me... He wants to see me! Her eyes turned back to its original brightness as she stopped reading him. She let a smile escape from her lips.

"Might I ask why you are looking for me, Neji-kun?",she let out a small laugh at his confused face. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me too.",she smirked. He looked at her,disbelief in his eyes. "Hinata-sama?..Y-You look...different!",he stammered. "Really different,huh?",Hinata cocked her head to the side. Neji relaxed then let a rare smile out. "I'm glad you're back Hinata-sama." Hinata beamed, "I'm glad to see you again Neji-kun!",she giggled as she hugged the startled boy. He blinked then slowly hugged her back,a full smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back? If it wasn't for Ten-Ten then I wouldn't have know.",he asked as he let go. Hinata pursed her lips, "I thought you wouldn't care..." He looked at her questioningly. "Why wouldn't I? Just because you've been disowned by Hiashi doesn't mean me or Hinabi doesn't care about you!",he sighed angrily, spatting out Hiashi's name with hate and disgust. She also noticed that he didn't use sama either.

"How's Hinabi?", Hinata asked. Neji frowned. "Not very well without you. But her health is good.",he answered. "By the way where were you going? You seemed to be in a bit of a rush." Hinata blinked confusion on her face. "Going somewhere?I don't reme-",she paused when she remembered her moms. "I'm late for Mama and Momi's meeting! Oh shoot! Bye Neji-kun!",she bolted off before flashing a quick smile at him. Neji blinked then chuckled to himself. "Same old Hinata-chan."

* * *

The door bursted open to reveal a frantic Hinata. "Gomenasai...!?",she trailed off when she noticed Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Shikamaru and Anko inside,without her moms. "Uh...hi?",she smiled sheepishly under their heavy stare. She hadn't told any of them she was Hinata yet. Her eyes looked around the room,where are they? "Wheres Mama-err Shizune and Tsunade?",she corrected herself. 

"Who are you?",Anko asked curiously. "She must be the one Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san was looking for.", Kurenai scanned Hinata. "Where the heck is she? That no good of a daughter!", Tsunade stormed in the room while Shizune shook her head. "She's probably a bit busy.",she tried to reson. Hinata raised a silver brow. "Yes, mother? Your no good of a daughter is listening.", Hinata smirked at their surprised faces.

"I didn't know you had a daughter!", Kakashi blinked. "Ugh.", Tsunade rubbed her temples. "They adopted me.", Hinata answered as she seated herself. "So does this has something to do with the exam?",she asked,now serious. "Wait a minute,who are you first?", Anko demanded. "And only jounins are suppose to be here! Well...except Shikamaru."

"But you already know me. Hinata,remember? Especially you should know Kurenai-sensai.", she sighed. They blinked. "Does my youth deceive me or have you gotten-", Gai was cut off by Kakashi. "Hot?",he blurted. This earned him a hit on the head by a very mad Kurenai. "She was here yesterday.", Shikamaru sighed,a slight smile on his lips. "You look so different!", Kurenai smiled. "But you're not even jounin yet.", Kakashi scolwed as he rubbed his head.

"Actually,she is. She was an anbu captain at a different village too.", Shizune said. They all gaped, "WHAT!?!?!" Tsunade growled, "Can we just get back to what we are suppose to talk about?!" They all quieted down. "Well...I have noticed that the exams have been putting everyone in a very stressed out moment. Even though we think Orichimaru might attack us,I want the ninjas to relax a bit.", Tsunade began.

They nodded,listening to want she would say next. "We want to put up a little festival...or party for the entire village.", Shizune smiled. Everyone blinked. "What?!", Anko gaped. "That's it?" "Well if you haven't noticed, its been quite a long time since we all truly had a good time.", Tsunade's eyes flickered with some unpleasent memories. "Its true...our youth has been wasted away with such unpleasent things.", Gai sighed.

"So I need you all to help put up the festival thingy. And I want it as a suprise for the others. So keep this quiet.Got it?", Tsunade grinned. The others blinked then looked at each other,finally a grin formed on their faces. "Hai Tsunade-sama!",they yelled. Tsunade and Shizune smiled, handing out the jobs they were suppose to do. The festival was tomorrow! Hinata blinked, confused on why she got the job she had. She read the paper again. She then looked at her moms like they were crazy, "I'm not going to sing!"

* * *

Well what did u think? 

good or bad?

UntoldMemories


	3. Memory pt 1

**Just to let you guys know...Hinata and Naruto won't end up with each other. They'll only be like brother and sisters even though there are signs that Naruto MIGHT like Hinata. Sorry!**

**This chapter will tell who Hina is going to be with!**

**And I REALLY need song suggestions!**

* * *

Hinata's eye twitched. Only her moms can bring her loud and unlike Hinata self out. Tsunade and Shizune smirked. "I-I can't sing!",she blurted. "Hinata! How many times have we talked you about lying?!", Shizune shook her head in disapproval,acting like a mom again. "Besides...we heard you sing in the showers.", Tsunade laughed. 

To their amusement,everyone in the room watch Hinata's face turn redder then a tomato from embarrassment. Only moms can do that to their children. "They really are like moms.", Kakashi snickered. Hinata looked away,to hide her face. "How troublesome.",she groaned,while Shikamaru smirked.

* * *

She sat down on the grass,her back against a cherry blossom tree. Her silver eyes were clouded with thoughts. A slight smile curved on her pink rosy lips. She was only this strong thanks to her sensai. It was not so long after she left Kohona. She went from village to village,looking for a place that suited her. Someplace with harsh conditions and pushing to the limits to make her stronger. Back then she craved strength so badly. That she was stupid and acted without thinking sometimes. But if she wasn't like that then she never would've met him. She closed her eyes as memories flooded her head. 

_Her foot touched the searing, grainy sand. If it wasn't for her sandals then her foot would've burned. She looked ahead to see vast mountains and hills of sand. The unmistakable look of determination in her violet eyes. "I'm at the border...up ahead is Suna...it'll be very tough there...",her voice was soft and quiet. She still wore that thick jacket of hers and that unsureness in her voice. However her eyes changed drastically. "A fool.",a bystander would say,that is if anyone was there._

_She was a fool. She was thinking of going to Suna and by herself! "I need to get stronger! I need to show him that I'm not weak! I'm not going to give up!",she whispered to herself as she tried not to cry when she remembered the painful memory when she was disowned. Her hair was almost to her shoulders now and she tied it into a high ponytail so it won't get in her way. "I will show him wrong. That this worthless trash is not weak!",she yelled then bolted off,ignoring how stupid she was also._

_Hinata wiped the sweat off of her face daintily before taking off her thick jacket. Her eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of the village. No sign. She sighed. It had already been three days. She was really tired and she really needed to sleep and rest. She could feel her eyes drooping despite her protests. She blinked then shook her head. "Iie! Stay awake!",she pinched herself. It would be dangerous if she did fall asleep. And she wouldn't want to face the consequences. _

_Another hour passed and it was scorching hot. Hinata had already thrown the jacket away so it wouldn't be a burden. She stumbled then lost her balance. She sighed then gave up,lying down;back to the sun so it wouldn't blind her. "I never had the brains like Neji or Hinabi. I never had the strength like them either. I couldn't even talk right! I really am worthless!",she sobbed. "Look what we have here!",a snicker was heard behind her._

_Hinata froze. She slowly sat up and turned around to see 4 bandits there. They were all built and looked gruesome. She slightly cowered in her spot. "Just what I need! I was so bored! Now we have something to play with!",the blond laughed,sending her chills. 'Play with?', Hinata's hand automatically went to her kunai pouch. A brunette man smirked then took out a sharp looking dagger with old blood stains that he didn't even bother to wipe._

_"I bet you have at least some money on you,right sweetheart?",a black haired women asked a bit too sweetly. Hinata pursed her lips into a thin line as she tried to fight the dizziness in her head. "Whatever lets just start!",an impatient red haired man lunged at her,a sword in his hand. Hinata kicked the ground and was overhead them all,she started throwing a bunch of kunais at them. They were shocked so some got hit but not in vital spots. And it made them mad._

_"Come here you bitch!",the blond roared then threw kunais at the girl. Hinata swiftly twirled to miss them when she landed but the dizziness became worse. One kunai embedded itself deep in her shoulder. She winced then fell to the ground on her knees,at the same time she was trying to stop her head from spinning. "Please don't tell me I have a fever.",she moaned to herself as she touched her head. As her fingertips brushed against her shoulders,she immediately withdrew them like her forehead was burning. It was!_

_They laughed. "This going to be easy as always! Don't worry we'll make it slow and very painful!",the black haired woman giggled as if she was talking to the cutest boy ever. But this time she was killing her prey. Hinata's eyes turned into icy silver then a silver star appeared on her forehead. "You-won't-do-anything!",Hinata yelled as she glowed then the sand around her shot up and grabbed the bandits. They screamed in terror as they got crushed then fell lifelessly on the floor. Hinata panted heavily as she stopped glowing and her eyes turned back to violet. "W-W-What happened?",she whispered weakly before blacking out._

_She could hear a monitor beeping by her side. And the familiar smell of medication was in the air. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring at a white,blank ceiling. She felt her head lightly throb as she touched her warm forehead. She still had a slight fever. She closed her eyes again,where was she anyway? Wasn't there 4 bandits killing her? At that thought she bolted up and was met with a harder headache and pain in her shoulder._

_"Ouch!", Hinata gently touched her bandaged shoulder as she looked around the room. "Where am I?",she asked mainly herself but a person walked in,answering her. "You're in Suna.",came the familiar monotone voice from no one other then Garra. Their eyes slightly met. She could've sworn there was a electric feeling flowing through her at the moment their eyes met,she abruptly looked away. She blinked then blinked,finally ignoring the feeling then tried concentrating on him. "S-S-Suna? H-How?",she asked, rubbing her head as if it would jog her memory. Garra lifted a eyebrow, "You don't remember?",he asked. She hesitantly shook her head._

What happened

Garra closed his eyes as he tried to clear his thoughts. Not everyday he could relax like this. Since he became Kazekage he just work and sign paper work that piled a foot high. Sometimes higher. A soft gust of wind blew, ruffling his hair;also bringing a familiar scent. His eyes snapped open. It was blood.

He scouted out around the outer boarders of the village to see what was the cause. He followed the scent and arrived at the scene. His eyes wandered around the bodies,blood then finally stopped on a Kohona ninja. He kneeled down to check her pulse. She was still alive. He looked up to study her pale,creamy face. It was that girl. The same girl that was in the chunnin exams. The girl that made him go almost crazy over her blood. He sighed,if Kohona wasn't their ally then he wouldn't even bother helping. He lifted her up into his arms then froze when her blood's scent wandered in his nose. He quickly tried to ignore it as he ordered the Anbu's to clean up the mess before going back to the village. He was lucky he didn't have the Shukaku anymore or else he would've gone berserk. 

_Hinata nodded she finally remembered. She looked up at the now Kazekage and bowed. "T-T-Thank-you very m-much." Garra merely nodded,'She probably doesn't even remember me. If she did then she would be too scared to talk to me.' "G-Garra-sama.",she smiled shyly. Garra blinked, surprised but quickly recovered,putting his emotionless mask back on. "Whats a Kohona ninja like you doing here?",he asked,looking at her. She blushed under his intense gaze then looked down at her hands,fumbling with her fingers. _

_"A-ano...I-I'm here t-t-too t-train.",she answered. He frowned, her stuttering was really annoying him. "Really?",he asked again,not pleased with the thought of taking care of her. As if knowing what he was thinking she looked back up at him. "I-I-I can take c-c-care of myself. I-I don't want t-t-to be a b-burden! Y-You can forget about me! I-I-I'm sorry for putting you into s-s-so much t-trouble!",she stuttered. Then she clamped her mouth shut,realizing how rude she was. He raised a brow,amused by her little out burst. "Fine you can stay.",he walked out, glad it wasn't something big. He had enough work. "Dang it, Hinata! Stop stuttering! I can't even understand myself that well anymore!",she sighed heavily as she slumped into the bed. "Hinata-chan?",a blond popped into the room. Hinata beamed instantly at the sight of her best friend. "T-Temari-chan!"_

_3 days later._

_"Ugh!",a groan could be heard in Suna's training grounds behind the Kazekage's tower. Hinata winced as she gingerly touched her bleeding hand. "Not like I never bled before,come on! Just keep on doing it!",she grunted as she began to hit the pole again,not caring how much her hands were hurting. A rhythm of soft pounding thuds echoed the grounds. She paused to look at the barely damage pole. "Iie!",she shook her head then hit it again,harder this time._

_The thuds became faster and more loud. She hit as hard as she can,tears forming in her eyes. Not because it hurt though. But because of the thought of her being a failure. She didn't notice a certain red head in the trees watching her. His eyes narrowed in disgust, 'Weakling. Can't can stand a few scratches.' He was trying to meditate but her blood kept him distracted. Sure the Shukaku was gone but he still was a demon container. Hinata slammed her fist into the pole. "Why can't I do anything right?! Why am I so weak?! He was right...I'm just a worthless piece of trash!",she shouted as she kicked the pole. "I can't even do the Jyuuken (sp?) stance! And its the family's traditional attack! I learned since I was a little girl and I still can't do it now!"a tear fell done her cheek._

_She rubbed it away furiously. Another fell down,she shook her head, trying to stop crying. "I.won't.cry!",she snapped as she closed her eyes then opened them again. Her violet eyes were now clear of tears but the sadness and pain was still visible. She sighed then continued hitting the pole again. Garra stared at her,confused. 'Why doesn't she just give up?' Why is it about her that make him so draw to her? He wanted to know and find answers. Like first of all why was she still hurting herself. Especially if it will give him some peace._

_Hinata was about to hit the pole again with her right hand but she felt something smooth and cool hold her hand. She turned around and was met with icy blue-green eyes. This was actually the first time she really looked in her eyes. She felt all of the air in her get taken away by just staring in his icy blue-green orbs. Garra looked into her sparkling violet orbs wanting to look in them forever yet he didn't know why. "Why?",he asked in his usual monotone voice. Hinata blinked as she tried to find her voice. "H-Huh?"_

_"Why are you hurting yourself?",he asked as he looked at her hands,now knowing how deep the wounds really were. And how soft too. Garra blinked as he tried to clear the thought away. "U-U-Um...I w-want to get b-better.",she stuttered. "Why?",he asked,curios, as he brushed a thumb against the cuts. To his surprise Hinat didn't wince. Her eyes clouded up. "A-A-Ano.." "Stop stuttering.",Garra looked up at her. She blushed under the intense stare. "E-Eh?",she blinked,surprised._

_"I said stop stuttering! Its beginning to annoy me.",he snapped. "But how can I? You can't just ask me to stop then I'll do it out of no where!",she blurted,ticked off of what he said. He raised an eyebrow,amusement flickered across his eyes,"Really?" She clamped her mouth shut with her free hand as her face turned red. He smirked then pulled her towards his office. "G-Garra-sama? W-Where a-are w-we going?",she asked as he opened the door to his office then pushed her onto a chair. She watch as she take out a bottle of alcohol to kill germs._

_Hinata's eyes widened. She hated that. "W-W-What are y-you doing, G-Garra-sama?",she uncomfortably shifted in the chair. He raised an eyebrow, "Didn't I tell you not to stutter? If you keep doing that I'll ignore you." He took out a piece of cloth and dabbed it with alcohol. "And if you don't clean out your wounds with alcohol, it can become infected.",he answered as he reached out for her hand. She quickly withdrew it,scared of the stinging sensation that will come. Garra flinched at the movement. She could've sworn she saw hurt in his cold eyes._

_'I thought she was different...guess I was wrong.',he was about to withdrew his hand until he felt a warm, small hand place into his cool, big hands. He looked down to see her blushing furiously as she stared down at her lap. 'Maybe...just maybe' Garra sat down at the chair next to Hinata as he placed the cloth on her hand. She winced. He gently pressed again. "O-Ow! G-Garra-sama, I think t-t-that's enough!",she winced as he dabbed again. "I told you if you stuttered then I would ignore you.",he replied in a monotone voice as he dabbed again and leaving it there as he tried to rub the blood off and clean the cuts. "B-But i-i-t hurts!" He ignored her and continued._

_Hinata winced again as she felt the stinging increase. "Ow, ow, ow, ow,ow,ow!",she chanted softly like it would stop the pain. Garra raised an eyebrow,amused with her antics. "Stop whining.",he carelessly dabbed again. "Ow! But it hurts!",she blurted without thinking. Hinata quickly closed her mouth as a small blush trickled across her face. She looked so cute like that...-what did he just say?! Ignoring what he just thought,he gently blew in her hand. Easing the stinging._

_Hinata felt the pain shatter into a million pieces as he continued blowing in her hand. It was a tingling sensation now...it felt good. She had never expected someone like Garra to do something like this."Is that better?",he asked as he turned to look in her eyes. She blushed as they made eye contact then nodded. He then continued his work,moving to her other hand,continuing to blow ever now and then._

_"You never answered me. Why are trying to become stronger?",he asked as he bandaged her hands. Hinata looked away. "M-My f-f-father...",she whispered. He looked up and was about to tell her to stop stuttering but stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes then shook her head, "Iie." "Hes not my father. Not any more at least...he disowned me.",she continued,surprised she didn't stutter. He nodded, signaling her to continue if she wanted to as he continued wrapping the bandages._

_"He disowned me,saying I was weak and a disgrace to the clan. I wanted to prove him wrong...not only for him but myself.",she sighed then turned to watch him start on her other hand. "Everyone knew I was the weakest in the village. After all I' am. But I want to change that. I want to be the strongest." Garra slightly paused, she sounded so much like Naruto."I don't even know why or how I'm saying this to you when I couldn't with someone else. Heck...I can even talk right.",she scoffed. He finished then let go of her hands, immediately missing the warmth and the softness of it. She flexed her fingers,testing them. "Thanks Garra-kun.",she smiled. Garra blinked,'Kun?' He turned away to hide his slightly pink face._

_Thinking she offended him, Hinata panicked. "I-I mean Garra-sama,sorry! I didn't-",she cut of by him. "Its okay.",he said then turned to look at her.__ His lips curled up in a smirk,his best at smiling. "I like it.",he looked in her eyes. She could've sworn her heart had stopped the moment he looked in her eyes. Hinata smiled. The door opened,revealing Temari. She looked around the two,confused but then a sly smile lit across her face. "So what happened here?" Hinata blushed, "N-Nothing!" Garra arched a brow,confused,"What did you want to happen?"_

_Hinata walked out of the tower,her eyes tranced like. She looked at her hands,remembering the tingling sensation she had when he blew in her hand. Why...did she like that around him. Suddenly she groaned and slapped her hands onto her cheeks, shaking her head furiously, "Whats wrong with me?!" "You're in love sweetheart.", Temari giggled as she popped out of no where beside here. "T-Temari-chan!", Hinata blushed. "Aw! You're so cute!", Temari laughed then hugged the startled girl._

_"You and Garra make the cutest couple!", Temari giggled,already fanatizing what their wedding would be like. Hinata sweat dropped but blushed also. "But...I'm not sure about t-that Temari-chan. What about N-Naruto-kun?",she asked. Temari froze then frowned. "But I wanted you to be my sister-in-law!",she whined. Hinata sweat dropped again. "I have to go. B-Bye Temari-chan!",the girl ran off before Temari would say anything else. "Wait! Hinata!",Temari shouted but the girl already disappeared. She scowled, "Garra better not mess up on this one!" Then a evil glint appeared in her eyes. "I guess its up to me then!",she laughed to manically herself,not noticing the looks she was getting from the passer byers._

_Early every morning Hinata would come train and Garra would be there, meditating. There only thing exchanged were hellos and good byes. __And there was our dear Temari-chan,hiding in the bushes, eavesdropping as usual. __It had already been 12 days since she arrived at Suna. Still no improvement. Not even the slightest. Hinata panted heavily as she plopped down onto the floor,panting. She wiped a bead of sweat off her face then laid down on her back,tired and exhausted. She looked up into the sky then watch the clouds go by. It felt so peaceful and nice. Hinata smiled,closing her eyes to rest for a while._

_Garra opened one of his eyes to see why she stopped. Seeing her lay down with her eyes closed,made him worried a bit. 'What happened?'he jumped down and kneeled down, studying her face. Her eyes fluttered open to see who it was. Icy blue-green met sparkling violet. Their faces was only inches away. Hinata blushed, "Uh Garra-kun...what are you doing?",she asked as she watch him place his forehead on hers. While Temari in the bushes were squealing with excitement. He raised a brow, "I was checking to see if you were sick.",he replied, monotone then stood up to look at the pole. At least she didn't hit until her hands bled again._

_"Hows training?",he asked as she helped herself up. Hinata sighed. "I was training for the Jyuuken stance but nothing worked." "Why don't you try doing something else?"he asked,he had seen her only do those moves for the past 8 days. "Well its the thing I need most work on...well I have been having these weird powers...",Hinata thought for a moment,she forgot about them. "New powers?",he asked as he leaned against the pole,bored so he decided to watch her. She nodded then pointed to the sand around her,her forehead dimly glowed with a silver star then the sand swirled around her. But it fell apart when she lost concentration. Then the sliver star on her forehead disappeared._

_Garra's eyes slightly widened. "You...you can move sand too?",he asked,shocked. Hinata nodded but frowned, "Not as well as you obviously. I can't control it very well." Then an idea popped in her head, "Can you train me?" He stared blankly at her. "Please Garra-kun?",Hinata pleaded "Why should I?",he asked her,clearly not interested. Temari bolted from her hiding spot then pointed angrily at him. "You better say yes mister!",she scowled. Why did her brother had to be so stupid? He would have some alone time with her?! Hes worse then Naruto! "Why?",he retorted._

_"Please Garra-kun? I really want to get stronger! I want to prove everyone wrong! Please Garra-kun?", Hinata pleaded again,hopeful tears in her eyes. He hesitated. He sighed, "Fine." Hinata jumped up in joy, "Thank-you so much Garra-kun!" Without thinking Hinata hugged Garra and surprisingly the sand didn't stop her. He blinked surprised at the sudden contact,a slight blush on his face. Temari gaped then giggled like a fan girl. So cute!_

_"Oh! I-I'm sorry, Garra-sama!", Hinata blushed, realizing what she just did. He nodded. "But...",he continued. "But?", Temari and Hinata asked. "You have to become a ninja here first.",he answered. "Is...that all?", they asked. "You have to become chunnin first to earn my respect then I'll train you.",he said. "Alright! I'll do it!",she said with determination in her eyes. "Hinata...", Temari gasped,she rarely saw that look in her friend's eyes. Garra nodded, "Alright...you'll start tomorrow. Meet me in the office at 10am." With that he walked away. Temari smiled. "Its already happening.",she whispered. Hinata blinked. "What is Temari-chan?" Temari shook her head, "Nothing." _Nothing but love. She smiled then patted Hinata's head who innocently stared at her questioningly.

* * *

Do you like it? 

Should I continue or give it up?

I just hope you're okay with the change all the sudden but in the next chapter it'll show Hinata's confused feelings between the two.

Please review!

UntoldMemories


	4. Memories pt 2

* * *

**_Memories Part two._**

**_The Forgotten Promise between A daughter and Mother_**.

* * *

She pressed her body against a small pile of sand ,trying hard not to be seen. Her eyes were a deadly icy blue. She had a kunai that was dripping with blood in her hand,but it wasn't her blood. She strained her ears for any sounds as she closed her eyes,her forehead glowing with a ranbow star as she felt the earth;searching for a person. It was one of the new powers she possessed. She could feel through things but she still needed to train with it though. Although in this situation the person was still unlucky that she could do so well so far. Her eyes snapped open as she dodged a kunai then threw hers with a bomb tag at the cactus. BOOM! 

The person behind the cactus had no time to think,it was too late. Blood rained down around her, giving her a slight feeling of guilt and sadness. The thief died and its mission accomplished."Nice work, Hinata!",a boy jumped over to her along with a red haired girl. They were her new team. "Thanks Harui.", Hinata smiled at the 13 year old boy. The red haired girl gave a sigh of relief, "If it wasn't for you then we would still be chasing that thief around the place!" Harui,the boy nodded. "Come on Hinata, Syria. Lets give a report of the mission since its done.",the boy jumped, racing through the hills of sands with the girls following. Hinata looked back at the bloody scene her eyes now a sad lavender color, she hated taking lives...ever since that day...since her mother died.

* * *

"You guys already finished the mission?",Temari asked,surprised. "It had only been about 2 hours!", Kankuro yelled. They were in Gaara's office with all three of the siblings there. And Hinata and her new team was standing there, telling them they already finished it. "Heres proof.", Hinata threw the thief's bloody headband onto the table,not caring that his blood was all over her hand. Gaara picked it up and nodded. "Nice work.",he replied monotoned. 

"Who did most of the work? I mean you guys couldn't have seriously finished that quickly.", Kankuro asked as he gave them their award money. "Hinata-chan did!",Syria smiled as she pointed to the girl next to her. Harui nodded then took the money, "She was really fast and finished the job off really easily."

"You guys did a lot too.", Hinata blushed as she took her share. "On,don't be modest!", Syria said as she headed for the door. "It was true!", Harui laughed and playfully punched Hinata on the shoulder. Hinata made a face at him and her team laughed. "What are you guys? Twins?", Hinata laughed as she followed them out.

* * *

"You know its already been a month.", Temari sighed. Gaara looked up, "Yeah?And?" "Don't you think she deserves to become a chunnin and start training her?", Kankuro said. Gaara paused then went back to signing his papers. "You know she really is doing a lot better then the genins and its not hard to notice.", Temari put another pile of paper down for Gaara to sign who glared at her before doing so. 

"Come on, Gaara! Her skills surpasses the others really easily!",Kankuro added. Gaara just kept on signing his papers. The two older siblings sighed in defeat. A moment of silence passed."Fine. Tell her to come here tomorrow.",he replied. Temari and Kankuro high five each other then winked. "Yes!",they smirked. "Mission accomplished!",they whispered.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!", Temari shouted as she spotted the slightly silver haired girl. "H-Hai?", Hinata turned around and smiled. Temari came running up,a huge grin glued to her face. "Whats wrong?", Hinata asked,curious. "You're gonna be a chunnin!", Temari yelled. Hinata gaped. "R-Really?",she jumped up and down in joy. "Yes!" . "Just be at Gaara's office at 10am. ",with that Temari left. "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku",she laughed to herself as she thought of what would happen. Hinata blinked as she watched Temari walk away, "I wonder if shes been on coffee again..."

* * *

Lights flooded in her apartment window. Hinata threw the covers overhead,trying to ignore it but in the end,got up anyway. She groaned then rubbed her eyes. When she looked in the mirror across from her bed,she nearly screamed. Her once violet eyes were now a starry midnight color. Not the translucent white-lavender she used to have but a deep and night, midnight sky color with slight sparkles in it like stars. Hinata then noticed something different about her hair. Well her once short hair had grown to her shoulders...but now there were lavender streaks flowing in her now completely silver hair with icy blue and purple streaks. Her hair no longer held the dark tint in it. Her hair looked so silky and a bit translucent because of the sun shining into her silver hair,making it shine and turn more silvery. 

She shook her head, "Something REALLY is happening to me." She glanced at the clock, 9:30am. "Oh no! I have to met Gaara-kun at ten!",she quickly changed then put her hair into a single braid, swinging it behind her back. She wore a black,a bit loose t-shirt, and dark blue capris reaching a little past her knees. It was the usual outfit under her jacket,hiding her figure as always. The only thing different was that she decided to fully bandage her left leg for a new look. She took her a quick glance at the clock then bolted off. It was 9:57am.

"Wheres Hinata?", Temari whispered to Kankuro. He shrugged then looked at his clock. "Its almost 10:00." Gaara sat patiently in his seat as he glanced at the two in front of him. "Gaara isn't patient.", Temari sighed. "Almost 10:00. 5...4...3...2...1-",Kankuro was cut off by the door slamming open. "Gomen! I'm late!",a girl stepped into the room. "H-H-Hinata?!", Temari and Kankuro gaped when they recognized the voice coming from the silver haired beauty in front of them. Gaara's eyes where slightly widened from shock.

She looked completely different because of her now completely silver hair,well with the exception of the lavender and blue streaks, giving her a look of sophistication and well...beauty. Her innocent starry night eyes eyes stood out well from her creamy skin and silver hair. The only thing wrong about her was her choice of clothes. "U-Um...you're not late. In fact you're on time.", Kankuro stuttered, recovering. Hinata gave a sigh of relief.

"Uh...well lets get to why we're here.", Gaara said as he stood up,trying not to look in her alluring eyes. "Well congrats you're a chunnin.",he continued, holding his hand out for Hinata to shake it. She did the opposite. "Oh, Gaara-kun! You're the best!",she laughed and hugged him. Gaara blushed violently went he felt her chest pressed against his. "Gaara-kun? Are you okay?",she asked as she waved a hand in front of his face.

He blinked then quickly hid his blush. "A-And your training with me starts tomorrow. ",he said trying to sound like nothing happened. Hinata nodded, "Hai sensai!" Temari and Kankuro was still cracking up when they saw Gaara blush. "First! You have to get more suitable clothes for the climate!", Temari grinned as she dragged Hinata out,_ 'And to make_ _Gaara notice you!' _Temari spotted her favorite store then pushed Hinata in,grabbing random clothes and throwing it at the girl. "Change!",Temari giggled as she pushed Hinata into the dressing room.

-

Gaara stood waiting at the training grounds. It was 4:00am. "Temari-chan!",a voice shouted. "Don't worry! You look fine!", Temari laughed as she dragged Hinata into the training grounds. What Gaara saw,gave him a huge nose bleed. Hinata was dressed in a off the shoulder,lavender,tank top. And she wore a slit skirt that barely reached her mid thighs. Her right leg was fully bandaged while the other one had fish nets. Her arms were bandaged from fingertips to her elbows. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail,revealing her angelic face.

_"How am I going to survive this...",_he mentally groaned. Her outfit revealed her body quite a bit. And her body...well it was like a fricking goddess's! He quickly wiped his nose then acted like nothing happen when they came to him. "So...what do you think of her new look Gaara?", Temari asked,a sly smile on her face. "Hn.",he grunted. Temari glared at him. "Hmph! Whatever,I'll leave you two for some alone time.", Temari stalked off. After she was out of sight she jumped on a nearby tree and turned to Kankuro who was also there. "Did you bring popcorn?",she asked. He nodded and handed her a bag.

"Ku ku ku ku ku.",the two quietly laughed evilly as they watch the two. Seriously...have they been on coffee gain?

Gaara sighed then looked at her face,trying not to look at her body. "First you need to learn how to control your chakra. Got it?" Hinata nodded. Gaara pulled out a jar of sand. "First try to balance your chakra by evenly lifting this jar.",he placed it on the floor. Hinata nodded,on her forehead a rainbowish star glowed as she raised her hands towards the ground under the jar. The sand under it shifted then slightly raised the jar. The jar was actually about 3 foot high with some damp looking sand in it. When sand is wet,its heavy. The jar came down again with a soft thud when she couldn't will more of the sand to lift the weight. And its pretty heavy.

"When you can raise the jar over your head and higher then you can go to the next step. Show me when you can do it.", Gaara said as he walked away to sign the papers again. In the trees Kankuro and Temari quickly jumped back into his office before he noticed they were gone the whole time.

Hinata watched as he disappeared from sight then sighed. "If I can't do this...then I really am a failure.", she whispered to herself as the star appeared on her forehead then the jar slowly lifted again. After several hours, Hinata fell to the ground,exhausted. She had already used most of her chakra and the moon was already up. She wiped a bead of sweat away then turned to look at the jar. "Why...don't I try moving the jar itself? I can move a boulder so why can't I move this jar?",she asked herself as her forehead glowed again then the jar slowly glowed.

It lifted into the air as Hinata concentrated harder. It then shot up several yards in the air,suddenly. Surprised, Hinata stepped back to look at it,forgetting to concentrate. Then it stopped glowing..it flickered then fell,heading right for Hinata. Her eyes widened as she put her hands out in top of her then tried to make it stop. She closed her eyes as she prepared for the pain coming onto her. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see that it was frozen in the air and faintly glowing along with the star on her head. She blinked then slowly a small grin made to her face.

"This isn't that hard.",she slowly put the jar back down on the ground,it landed with a soft thud. "The sand is just harder because theres many parts of it. Small grains together. Big solid objects are easier. Maybe I should just practice with a small amount of sand first.", Hinata scooped up a handful of sand then blew it into the air. She smiled as the wind came and the sand made a dance like move in it. "Hinata? What are you doing out so late?",a familiar voice asked. Hinata turned around to see Syria running up to her.

"Syria-chan! I'm training. You?", Hinata smiled at the red head. The other girl's green eyes sparkled with some mirth. "Oh? Is Gaara-sama training you?",she smirked. Hinata nodded,oblivious to what the girl really meant. Syria laughed the jumped on a training post,sitting on it. "Really, anything happened? You know something special?",her teammate asked. At this moment Gaara decided to go see if Hinata was still there.

Hinata blushed and shook her head,knowing what she meant this time. "WHAAAT?", Syria pouted. "You didn't make your move on him?",she asked. Hinata shook her head again. "I-I just like him as a friend! Nothing more!" When she said that...he felt...disappointed. Gaara shook his head. "No...I can't have fallen for her." He turned back to look at Hinata. "Or have I already?" She looked breath breathtakingly beautiful. The moonlight bathed around,making her look like an angel glowing on earth. He felt his heart warm up just looking at her.He unconsciously clenched his fists when he felt his heart skip when he caught a glimpse of her eyes. "Even if I do...she doesn't feel the same.",he turned around and walked away.

"Oh come on! You call him Gaara-KUN! You two are so close to each other! Are you sure you don't like him as anything more?",Syria asked. "N-NO!",Hinata blurted. Syria raised a brow, "Are you sure about that?" Hinata paused. _I..do feel...funny around him. Kinda like when I was with Naruto. But this feeling...it feels stronger then I was with him...does that mean I like-no love Gaara-kun? Then what about Naruto-kun? _She sighed heavily. "Syria-chan...help me. I don't know.",Hinata confessed. The two were really close friends ever since they had been on the team. They were close like real sisters.

Syria's smirk disappeared when she knew that her teammate was telling the truth. "Only your heart can tell you who you like...or should I say love?", Syria lightly smiled as she jumped down next to Hinata and cupped the younger girl's face. "Its up to you to find out. Listen to your heart.",the red haired girl whispered before leaving. Hinata touched her chest,where her heart was. She sighed.

"I'm so confused. What about Naruto-kun? And Gaara-kun? Ugh! This is too confusing!",Hinata yelled as her forehead glowed then the jar flew up with the sand balancing it in the air. Hinata gaped but then it fell back onto the floor. Hinata sighed then sat down on the floor. She looked up at the full moon then sadly smiled. "Its so hard mother. I'm trying so hard to please father. To show him that he was wrong. But I'm so weak. Mother...help me.",she whispered as she closed her eyes and let the moon bathed her in its glow.

Unknown to her her forehead ever so faintly glowed as if saying that she would help. Temari was on a tree watching the whole incident. She sighed then shook her head. "Love really is confusing, Hinata-chan. Just make the right choice.",she whispered as she looked to where Gaara was. "Make the right one.",she repeated as she disappeared in the shadows. Hinata sighed then stood up again, concentrating on the jar. She wouldn't give up. And that was something she was sure of!

_She opened her eyes. Her eyes wanted to droop again but she couldn't close her eyes. She couldn't! She couldn't bare too. She averted her attention back to the woman laying on the bad next to her. She was in her late 20s. She had long beautiful blackish locks that turned completely silver in the light. Her eyes were closed,her rosy lips were pursed in a thin line. Her pale skin was paler then before. Her hands were getting slightly colder by each minute. Hinata bit back the on coming tears. It hurt the 4 year old that her mother was sick on her birthday already but now shes going to day right after it?_

_Her mother opened her eyes then turned to look at her daughter,revealing the most beautiful set of sparkling violet eyes ever. In her eyes there were also tints of other colors also. Her rose colored lips curved into that same beautiful smile when she spotted her daughter. Hinata clutched the woman's hand tighter as she returned the smile except it was filled with sadness. "Hinata...",her mother whispered as she sat up. "M-Mother! L-Lay down!",Hinata fretted. Her mother smiled then pulled her daughter onto her lap. Hinata blinked,surprised at the sudden action. _

_Her mom looked into her daughter's eyes,her violet ones showing sadness mixed with some mystery,like something was going to happen. Hinata stared back,wanting to remember what her mom looked like. The woman was beautiful...beyond beauty. How she wished she took after her mother instead her father. "Hinata...you do know how late it is right? Even father went back to sleep in his own room.",she whispered. Hinata looked away, "With Hinabi and her mother." The woman sighed yet an amused smile remained on her delicate lips._

_"Shes your sister too. You know. Promise me you'll treat them like a family too." Hinata turned to look at her mom. Her mom rarely gave out orders unlike her dad. "B-But...I'm scared..",she whispered,tears clouded her white lavender eyes. Her mom frowned. "Of what?" Hinata turned and abruptly hugged her mom,tears threating to fall. "Father's b-b-been r-recently favoring Hinabi since she just been born! I'm a-also scared o-of losing you! When you disappear he will turn away and forget me! Then everyone else will! M-Mama! Don't leave me alone!", Hinata sobbed in her mother's chest._

_Her mom's violet eyes widened in surprise then flashed icy blue with anger,mad that someone had made her daughter so hurt. But it all disappeared when she looked down at her daughter and wiped away her tears. She smiled as her violet eyes glistened with unshed tears. Her time was about to end. She knew that. "Hinata...my sunshine. I will always be there for you even though you might not ever see it. I will be up there...watching over you. And right here...in your memories and your heart. You will shine for me. Shine like your name Hinata. Sunny place.My little sunshine...",her voice was slowly fading as she felt her life being slowly tugged away. Hinata,alerted, worriedly took her mother's hand. "M-Mom?",the little girl's voice cracked. Her mother's tears slid down her flawless skin and landed on the daughter's forehead. "I love you, Hinata. Please remember not to ever give up. Walk on your on your own path not in your father's shadow. Shine on your own. Show your true self. Make me proud my...sunshine..."_

_With her last breathe the mother leaned down to kiss her child's forehead,a faint glow appeared on the woman's forehead and the daughter's. Then the woman lifelessly slumped back onto the bed. Hinata's eyes widened as tears continued to flow from her white lavender eyes. "Mom!!",she screamed as she hugged the now dead mother. "Hinata.",a ghostly familiar voice sounded from by her side. The child looked up to see her transparent mother looking down at her with faded violet orbs. "Mom?...",Hinata gasped. "Promise me that you will do what I say.",the ghost asked as she placed a transparent hand on her child's face._

_Hinata's lips trembled as more tears fell from her eyes. Where was her so called dad? Everyone? "Hinata do you promise?",the woman asked again as she kneeled in front of her daughter. Hinata nodded. "I promise mom. I love you.",her daughter whispered. The mother smiled,relived. "Alright...I will leave but remember..I am here when you can't see me...",the woman's body started to slowly fade away. Hinata's eyes widened, "N-No! Mom! You can't go! Not yet!" _

_The woman smiled sadly as crystal like tears fell from her face and onto her child's forehead,a rainbowish star glowed where the tear fell. "I will give you all I have. My powers...my strength...everything...even my love. Shine my little sunshine. Smile for me once more before I leave...",her voice was fading too. Hinata blinked then slowly nodded,a rare true smile reached her peachy lips. "I will remember you...I will keep my promise too.",the child whispered as the last of her mother disappeared. "Thats a promise my little sunshine! I love you remember that you are not weak! No one is! You are will only be called weak if you give up and never try. Don't forget ...!.",happiness was clear in her mothers voice. Hinata nodded,her forehead glowing with out her noticing. "I will mama! I will!"_

Hinata woke up with a startle, panting heavily. She blinked,her cheeks were wet. She slowly touched her face to find out that she was actually crying. That memory...was so long ago... She almost had forget what her mother said. She looked around to find that she was sleeping on the training grounds. It looked like it was very early. She looked up to the sun,a tear making its way down her smooth skin. "Thats a promise.",Hinata closed her eyes tightly to block out all the tears. At least now she remembered. And she intended to keep the promise. "Hinata..chan?",a familiar cold voice asked behind her. She spun around to find Gaara, looking at her with his blank cold eyes.

Her midnight eyes searched his for any emotions. They held curiousty and...worry mixed with sadness. Hinata blinked. Did he...just actually...say her name? Why did it somehow hurt yet feel good when he said it.?Another tear fell down from her face. He stepped closer and surprisingly wrapped his arms around her rested his head on her shoulder. "Its okay...just let out. It was just a bad memory or dream.",he whispered. Hinata felt her heart beat wilder then ever the moment he touched her. She let her tears out as she sobbed in his chest. She let everything out. The pain she felt when she was always ignored.

The pain she felt when her father treated her nothing like a daughter but instead...worthless trash. The pain she felt when she was thrown away and replaced by her sister. The pain she felt when they acted like she never existed. When she faked a lost every time she fought against Hinabi...she couldn't fight her,she promised her mom she would treat her sister like a real family. And when her dad called her weak and said she wasn't of any use to him like she was a chess piece.

When she found out he only kept her because of his pride not love or even for the sake of his first wife. When she was always looked down on. When she was disowned. She let it all out. There was many more scars,some might ever heal. But it all stopped when she met her new moms. They can never replace her real one but she had two other ones that also cared deeply about her. The pain stopped there. The pain she held inside her bottle bursted and all the emotions ran out into tears as she held onto Gaara. She would make a stop to this insanity and start doing with all her heart. For her and her mother...mothers.

Temari and Syria came to find the two at a heart breaking sight. Hinata was still sobbing in Gaara's chest as he tried to comfort her. Syria looked at them sadly while Temari let out a sigh as she looked up at the sky. A small smile appeared on their lips. "Guess I didn't need to do anything. Gaara...take good care of her.",Temari and Syria whispered as they turned and left the two for privacy. The couple didn't know but they were turning to a new path...together. They didn't know but they will soon find out that maybe they are destined for each other...

* * *

I still need song sugestions! I really need help if you could help! 

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to make it sad...the next one is more about between Gaara and Hinata.

Oh! And thanks for correcting my spelling! Thankies!

And I love you guys for reviewing so much!

Thanks!

Untold Memoires


	5. Memories pt 3

* * *

**XxForbidden-MemoriesxX: **Please forgive me for not updating for such a long time. My laptop kinda of broke then we had to move but now everything is alright and back to normal. I tired to make it long and I'm still needing help for sog suggestions. Thank-you for supporting me and reviewing. Thank-you and I hope you'll enjoy this one. 

**Hinata: **Please don't forget to review!

* * *

**_Memories part 3_**

_The unspoken words spoken_

With the wind in her face, she shut her eyes to block the hungry whipping of the wind in her eyes as she jumped from roof to roof. She didn't need to open her eyes to see so she didn't need to worry about that. Her silky multi-colored locks gracefully flowed behind her in a high ponytail with each jump she made. She hugged the bouquet of black and white colored roses closer to her as she tried to stop the oncoming flashbacks of that single unwanted memory. Tears couldn't fall any more. There was no more. They were all used on the day it happened.

She had failed again. Again she had failed to protect and help the ones she loved. It was her fault. If it wasn't for her then her teammate never would've died. It was always her! And then the ones close to her. Syria had died. Not so long ago. The death of her teammate replied so fresh in her mind she couldn't even try to forget it for one second.

Syria…she had known the girl for more than a year before her death. And they were extremely close too. Hinata sighed heavily when she found herself standing in front of the graveyard. She has got to stop spacing out. She bent down to the newly made gravestone with Syria's name on it and wiped the surface so it sparkled under the light again. She laid the bouquet down against it then sat down in front of the grave.

It wasn't just the thought that losing Syria had made her sad but the truth was because of her, Syria died. It haunted her for months. At least now she got herself together and got over it. Hinata sadly smiled then lowered her violet eyes to her hands. She was alright now…but she still needed to get her revenge for Syria. If it wasn't for him then she wouldn't have died…for her. Orichimaru. He just came and attacked her out of nowhere. She had saved Syria and Harui. But Syria got worried after a while and came back for her. And got in the way of Orichimaru's attack before it was inflicted on her. Hinata smiled, Syria was a true friend.

And she would repay her. She will get back at Orichimaru. She will. "Hinata!" The girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Temari staring down at her. "There you are! If you're late for training, Garra will get pissed!" Hinata blinked then abruptly jumped up, "Omg! I almost forgot! Thank-you so much Temari-chan, I owe you!" With that Hinata disappeared in a storm of flower petals and shimmers. Temari smirked and looked down at the grave sadly, "Or else I would miss today's show, right Syria-chan?"

Gaara impatiently paced around the grounds. "Where is that girl?"he sighed. Ever since that day he actually called her by her name, which was 2 months ago, she had gotten a lot better. And as she progressed, he found himself falling deeper for her. He stopped when a storm of flower petals appeared in front of him. When it settled down, there was Hinata. She smiled sheepishly. "I'm so sorry Gaara-kun! I was preoccupied with something and got off track." Gaara resisted a small smile of amusement as he briefly nodded to her.

Hinata smiled, relived. "Alright, let's start."Gaara raised a hand and sand shot out from the ground, aiming at Hinata. Hinata's eyes turned icy blue on reflex then stomped her feet, a wall of sand rose up just in time to protect her. Gaara narrowed his eyes, "You're lucky you don't have to fuse your chakara with the sand like me. Or else you probably would've lost a long time ago." Another stream of sand lunged itself at Hinata. Hinata turned to face it, her face filled with confidence.

Temari gasped and squeezed Kankuro's arm tightly. When it came in within arm's length, Hinata put out her hand in front of her than the sand froze in mid air. Gaara's eyes slightly widened. She turned to look at him, her face completely emotionless. Her eyes slightly glowed as the bandages on her forehead glowed from something under it. His eyes widened when he heard a fainting slithering sound behind him and the sound of sand coming together echoed silently in his head. Gaara turned around and dodged the attack, barely quick enough.

He summoned a wall up to protect him than a sent another blast to destroy the one that Hinata had made. It shattered and headed straight for Hinata. She put out a hand in front of her as her hand glowed and the sand froze to a stop again. Gaara grunted and focused more chakra in the sand, irritated that his attacks had been repeatedly blocked. It was now getting serious.

2 hours later-

Silence echoed in the grounds. Tension was thick in the air. Temari and Kankuro stood off on the sides, watching helplessly as the two of them glowered at each other. Glazed icy blue eyes, devoid of any emotions, stared into usually blank green-blue eyes. Her pale arms were placed by her sides lazily while his was crossed defensively in front of his chest. The girl slightly smiled when she noticed some of the bruises marked on her sensai's pale skin. "I did pretty well today huh, Gaara-sensai?",she raised a brow. "We'll see.",he grunted as he made a gesture with his hands ,making the sand spiral from the ground up towards her.

"Ah ah ah!,"she warned waging her finger at the sand then it slumped to the ground lifelessly. She dropped the smile then her expression turned back to being unreadable and serious. "My turn.", she raised her finger up then the sand lifted into the air as her forehead dimly glowed, then the sand abruptly flew up into the air. Splitting into different groups, it sprang down back at Gaara in rapid brown blurs. Gaara's eyes slightly widened then grunted, 'I shouldn't have taught her that...' He waited for his sand to lift up and protect him from the attack but instead it didn't.

Confused, he looked to where she was to see that her forehead was glowing and she was looking at him expectedly, a slight smirk on her lips. Cursing under his breath, he jumped out of the way after strapping his gourd off. He rolled on the ground then using his chakara this time as he willed two different pile of sands, one at the oncoming attack; the other at her. Her icy blue eyes shimmered slightly as she disappeared from sight when the sand was a mere inch from her face. Kankuro blinked. Temari smirked and punched a fist into the air, "You go Hinata-chan!" Hinata reappeared on a branch, her back flatly pressed against the tree as she disguised her chakara. She had hardly broke a sweat the whole time, she silently gave herself a pat on her back; grinning.

She turned to look back down at Gaara, her eyes slightly glowing as she looked into him, trying to read his next moves. Sand shot out from behind her, she slightly smirked as she willed the sand back; stopping his attack. The two then resulted in trying to gain power over each other. Finally Hinata had the upper hand then thrusted the sand towards him, sending him into a training pole. Gaara slid down the pole harshly, grunting softly as he sat up. "Fine...I accept defeat." ,he grumbled. Hinata's icy blue eyes switched into bright lavender as she jumped up and down happily.

"Yea, I did it!",she squealed as Temari and Kankuro came to congratulate her. "My Hinata's all grown up!", Temari sobbed in Kankuro's shoulder as he awkwardly pat her back. They just kept blabbing on, not noticing Hinata wasn't even there to listening them."Gaara-kun? Are you hurt?",a familiar timid voice bought them out of their revere as they turned to see Hinata standing in front of Gaara, who was still on the ground, her face was filled with worry. Gaara looked up then quickly looked away trying to avoid her body and eyes. They made his heart lose control every time when he looked at them.

He just nodded, trying to wipe some dirt off his face. Hinata lightly smiled, relieved. "Um... let me do it for you, sensai.", she took out a light blue handkerchief then slowly dabbed it at his cheek. Her fingers slightly brushed against his skin, sending electrifying sensations throughout their bodies. Hinata quickly ignored it then continued wiping the dirt off while her face slightly pink and Gaara kept his cool. Well, tried his best too. Temari squealed then giggled like a fan girl while Kankuro smirked. "Aw, so cute!",Temari sighed dramatically. Kankuro rolled his eyes then dragged her out, "Leave them alone, for god's sake. You're even scarier than a stalker." Hinata wiped his face clean then smiled, handing him a water bottle. "Sensai?" He took it then drank it down wordlessly. Hinata flicked her elbow length hair behind her back as she sat down in front of him. "It's been more than a year.", Hinata sighed as she looked up into the slightly cloudy sky. And it's almost time to go...

"And?", he asked. "You trained me for almost two years now... thanks, sensai.", she leaned against the pole with him, their shoulders inches apart. "... Your… welcome." ,he grunted and he looked away.The two just sat there not saying anything for a few moments until Gaara spoke. "...When are you leaving?" Hinata blinked, surprised at his question, "Huh?" "When are you leaving?", he repeated. "Um...soon I guess. Since I already mastered everything. I mean the scrolls my moms sent me about the Hyuuga styles and other techniques really helped. And they missed me so..." "Don't leave." ,he whispered. He didn't want her too. He never felt this feeling around her before... and he liked it. He wanted to keep it. He wanted her...and his heart wanted hers. Hinata blinked, she couldn't hear what he said, "Huh?" He shook his head, "Aren't you suppose to stay for at least another year?"

"Uh, yes. But... I should go since my moms might be worried sick...", she paused. She didn't really want to leave. She actually wanted to stay. With Gaara... She blinked then sighed. It's so confusing. Naruto or Gaara...which one?"Why are you hesitating? Is something...wrong?",he asked, noticing her long pause as he turned to look at her. Their shoulders brushed against each other, sending soft tingling sensations through them. "Um...I...you...Naruto-kun...I don't know.", she sighed. Gaara raised a brow, not understanding. Ever since the day Gaara found Hinata sleeping in the training grounds their relationship had kind of grown closer and his feelings developed, no matter how much he didn't want them too.He lightly punched her on the head, it was a playful way he teased her. "Spit it out." Hinata lightly blushed,. "It's nothing."

He rolled his eyes, "Really?" "Hmph. What about you sensai? You seem a bit... weird...no, distant lately.", she cocked her head to the side then looked at him. She looked unbelievingly cute like that. His pale cheeks were tinted a pale pink. "Uh, nothing." This time Hinata rolled her eyes. "Really?" "Yes, really!", Gaara snapped as he turned away from her. Hinata cringed at the sudden outburst but quickly recovered, rubbing her ears. "Gomenasi." "For what?" "For asking what I shouldn't be asking about. It wasn't my business." , Hinata bowed her head down.

Gaara sighed then flicked her on the forehead. Hinata blinked then rubbed her sore forehead. "You shouldn't take things so seriously.", Gaara sighed. Hinata smiled then nodded, glad he was back to being….well Gaara. Then her smile disappeared."I just wish Syria-chan was here today.", she sighed. Gaara's eye twitched, it was bad enough that he got beaten by her now she wants everyone to know?! "I miss her so much...", Hinata choked out as a tear slid down her cheek.

Gaara frowned softly, remembering that Syria had died not too long ago when Hinata and her team were on a mission. He wiped her tears then lifted her chin up so she would be looking at him. "She would've been proud of you."More tears sprang into her eyes. Gaara stiffened, 'did I say something wrong AGAIN?' Then she abruptly jumped into his chest, burying her face near his neck as she sobbed with her arms around his neck. "I miss her so much Gaara-kun!",she cried harder as the memory flashed into her head again and again.

_They had just finished another mission and __were__ heading back to Suna. "So that blond boy back at that village was...Naruto? Wasn't he your crush back at Kohona?__",__ Syria giggled as she watch Hinata's face redden. "How come you didn't tell him who you were? Doesn't look like he recogniz__ed you.__",__ Harui smirked. Hinata __pouted, "None of your business." Syria smirked, "Oh I get it. You don't want to break his heart because you're so pretty __and__ you only have eyes for Gaara-sama,__right?"__Hinata blushed. __"Syria-chan!"__ "Alright!__",__ Syria laughed__ and waved her hands in the air__. Then all of the sudden Hinata froze__ her eyes turning to an shade of icy b__lue as she took out a kunai. _

_"What's__ wrong Hinata?__",__ Harui asked worriedly. Then a faint rustling was heard. "Enemies.", Hinata whispered, her voice cold like frigid ice. With that Syria and Harui got into a battle stance, eying Hinata warily as they shivered from her cold aura. __"Ha__ ha__ ha__ ha!__ I'm surprised you already sensed me. Intriguing...you would do great for an additional body.__"__a voice hissed. Then three shadowed figures jumped out of the bushes,__menace and a large murderous intent radiated from them. __"You leave Hinata-chan alone!", Syria snapped as she threw kunais at them then made a hand sign,__a mini but fairly large tsunami appeared in front of her then crashed down at the figures. When the water disappeared the figures stood there,__unharmed. "What the hell?!__",__ Syria cursed as she stomped her feet. "Well...let me try!__",__ Harui grinned as he made some h__and signs then roots from under__ground came up and grabbed the figures into the air,__shaking them violently. When the roots disappeared they fell to the ground and suddenly stood up again,__a maniacal smile on their dark face. _

_"These aren't ordinary enemies...they look like puppets.__",__ Hinata mused as she threw a single kunai at it and it bounced off effortlessly of the figure.__"Sssssmart too...I heard that you were disowned by the Hyuugas am I correct? Not to mention that means you have the byacktogun.__ What a stupid mistake. Who could give a gift like you __up.__Hiashi __that fool__. Ha __ha__...perfect for me anyway!__ Get her.",__the same voice hissed. The three figures clanked as it stepped __forward__ towards Hinata. Suddenly they were blurs as they charged towards Hinata and knocked __her __down, onto the floor, tying her with wired ropes. "Ah!__",__ Hinata gasped as they tightened the rope,__cutting into her __flesh as blood dripped down; they had totally got her off guard. But...their speed was incredible. __"Leave her alone!__",__ Syria and Harui yelled, throwing their kunais at them. Again,__it bounced off effortlessly.__Hinata gritted her teeth as she glared at them,__the wires quickly snapped as she used her super strength. Then she quickly got up then punched the one right in front of her,__sending it into a tree. "Don't ever try that again.__",__ she warned angrily. _

_"It just keeps getting better! You've been trained by Tsunade too! You are way better then the Uchiha. I'm glad that you were having a mission around where I was or I wouldn't find you on my daily ...quests.__",__ the voice cackled. Hinata ignored the shivers going down her as she scanned the area for the source of the voice. The figures dimly glowed as a faint chakara signal grew from them,__advancing on__to Hinata again.__"Get her for me already." The figures bolted towards Hinata tying stronger wires around her,__then sending some electricity through it to her to shock her. __She dodged it but got hit by another wave of wires. __"AHHH!__",__ Hinat__a screamed as she was shocked a__gain and yanked __up __to her feet. I__t was quickly draining her chak__ra and she couldn't break it now. "Hinata!__",__ her team yelled as they ran towards the three,giving them blows as they __tryied to set Hinata free. The__ puppets__ pulled her __closer,__ignoring the __devastating __hits Harui and Syria was giving them. They still wouldn't budge. _

_"Ah! Hey!__",__ Harui yelled as he was tied also but was thrown uselessly to the ground. "Leave them alone!"__,Syria__ yelled as she ran behind Hinata and grabbed her,__pulling her back.__"Get rid of the red head. She__'s__ annoying.__",__the voice sighed. Hinata's eyes widened, "Go,__run Syria-chan! Get Harui-kun and run!" Syria shook her head, "I'm not leaving you!" Hinata groaned as she felt her head spin and her strength fade. "I'd be alright! Hurry__…__before __I__t__'__s too late..."__,Hinata__ weakly whispered. Syria hesitated then jumped to where Harui __was__, grabbing him and__ then disappeared from sight. _

_"Good girl. I need you __alive__ first before I can get your body__ but you're going to have to live through my torture__...now __feel what it's like to __die!",the figure standing in front of her snickered then charged forth with a blade in hand. Hinata closed her eyes,__preparing for the hit. But instead felt nothing.__She felt warm drops of liquid splatter on her face instead. The familiar __foul __smell made Hinata open her eyes in shock. There in front of her was Syria, a blade going right through her. "S-Syria?__",__Hinata weakly gasped. The red haired girl turned around then weakly grinned, "You liar! You said you would be all right! It__'__s a good thing I came just in time!" __Hinata felt the tears spring to her eyes, "Syria!__ I told you to go! A-Are you alright?" Syria weakly snorted, "__O-__Of course I __a__-__am,__silly. If you're alright...__T-__then I am...__",__ Syria winced as she staggered, the blade ripping right out of her__. She gasped as more blood spilt from her wound. Syria coughed the collasped onto the ground as Hinata tried to catch her in her lap._

_"Syria-chan!__",__ Hinata __sobbed as she tried to free her__self from the wires and heal Syria. __She looked up then smiled, slowly wiping the tears away from Hinata. "We're like sisters. I would never let anything happen to you or else I wouldn't be able to live with myself__…__Don't cry...__",__ Syria whispered then coughed, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. Hinata shook her head, "No! __Syria-chan!"__ Her forehead __and her__ body glowed __as__ the wires snapped, the sound echoing in the air and a surge of __wild __energy came __forth __and blasted the sanding figures,__destroying them__ into pieces of ashes__. Hinata felt her vision slowly fade as weakness took over her. "Syria...don't!__",__ Hinata sobbed as she noticed the color in Syria's body dramatically fade as her blood flowed nonstop from the wound.__"Not again! I don't want to lose anyone anymore!__",__ Hinata swayed as she tried to balance herself and lift Syria's head onto her lap. _

_"I'm so proud of you Hinata-chan...I'm glad you're okay...move on from me and live happily okay? If you do that then I'll rest in __peace__ and know that my sacrifice wasn't worthless. Promise me.", Syria smiled as a tear fell down from her beautiful green eyes. __'__Another promise...__.another life...another memory', __Hinata nodded, "I promise Syria-chan." "Good...__",__ Syria whispered happily as she closed her eyes and her last breathe was used. Hinata sobbed harder, "NO__!" And before she knew it, she lost her balance from her lack of strength and fainted.__The next day she found herself in the hospital with Harui in the next bed and Syria gone. Forever..._

"But I've got to move on. I promised her.",Hinata relaxed as she let Gaara stroke her hair. Then her eyes hardened. "Not until I get revenge for her.", she whispered fiercely. Gaara frowned, "Just be careful." Hinata smiled then nodded, feeling content in Gaara's arms. "Hinata...", Gaara trailed off. Hinata quickly sat up and let go of Gaara. "S-Sorry sensai!",she apologized, thinking she had offended him by touching him. Gaara smirked, amused. "Not that...I just wanted to say that...I don't want you to leave.", his expression turned serious again.Hinata blinked, "Huh? Why?" Why did she feel so happy to hear him say that? Gaara growled, "Don't you get it? I...l-lov...never mind." He stood up then quickly left her alone in the private training grounds. Hinata blinked, confused. "W-What did I do? Gomenasi, sensei! Sensai!"

-

Hinata absentmindly stared at her anbu mask and the anbu tattoo on her upper arm. The mask was black and the paint used on it was silver and gold. It was a wolf like face with a metalic rainbow marking on the forehead. Hinata sighed and placed it on her table. It was 11:55pm. An hour after training with Gaara she had another mission and she had just got back. Pretty quick considering she should've been back in the early morning instead. Hinata smiled and absently played with her late dinner food. Training with Gaara had really helped. He really pushed her to the limits and made her train whenever possible. No matter what. But she got results thanks to him. But the only thing hard to believe was that she was the youngest anbu and had taken assassination missions. No one would've thought sweet Hinata would do that. No one. She really changed. A lot.

She sighed then turned her attention back to the food and quickly chowed it down. She'd better get some sleep or else she'll be too tired for tomorrow's training session. Another thing hard to believe, it was just December yet it felt like an august outside. She is in Suna after all. Hinata never knew that time would past by so fast and soon she had to leave already.

She found herself standing at the gates, being in crushed in Temari's bear hug. "I'll miss you so much, Hina!" Hinata sniffed and hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you guys so much! Times fly by too fast sometimes…" Temari let go and smirked, "My you've changed a lot too! You turned into something beautiful…and not to mention sexy!" At that Hinata, Gaara, and Kankuro choked. Temari huffed, "What?! Are you saying she's not hot?! I dare you guys not to agree!" Kankuro was about to say something but Temari beat him to it, " Remember the time at the beach, innocent little brother?" She asked a LITTLE bit too sweetly. Kankuro turned red and so did Hinata, remembering the day.

Gaara had the same effect too, turning his head away to hide it. Kankuro immediately closed his mouth and scowled. "Well, me and Kankuro already said our good-byes what about you Gaara?" Gaara stiffened as he turned to see his older sister's evil look. 'That look…', Gaara grunted. Temari smiled sweetly, "Well, I'll leave it to you two! Come on Kankuro!" She pushed Hinata into Gaara's arms and dragged Kankuro to who knows where. Oh, wait…they're in a tree again.

Hinata blushed at the contact and jumped away, apologizing. "Gomenasi, sensai!" Gaara nodded, his cheeks slightly pink. Silence. Temari scowled up in the tree and accidentally squeezed Kankuro's hand to tightly from the tension. "Come on! Say something already idiot!", She hissed. "Can't-feel-hand-so-painful!", Kankuro gasped. Temari slapped him, "Shut up! I can't hear!" "OUCH!"

Hinata twiddled with her fingers, not the way she use to do when she was little, and looked up at her sensai. "Gaara-sama…I…I'll miss you.", she blushed when she finally said it. Gaara blinked…"You'll miss me?" It sounded so foreign to him and he wouldn't have given a damn if it was from someone else but this was from her. His heart thumped like drums in his ears as Hinata smiled shyly at him. He slightly smirked, " I'll…miss you too. But don't call me Gaara-sama." Hinata blinked, "Then what-" He surprised her by swiftly pulling her into a hug. Hinata gasped as her body stiffened as her face turned wildly red.

His touch…his smell. Her touch..her smell. It sent each other's hearts racing. "G-Gaara-sam-" "I told you not to call me Gaara-sama.", he said, a bit annoyed. Hinata blushed, "Gaara…Gaara-kun?" A faint smile broke out in his face, he loved how it sounded on her toungue and how she felt.He didn't want to let her go. "I don't want you to go.", he whispered achingly, in her ear. Hinata's eyes widened, "H-Huh?" Gaara tilted her face up so she would look directly at him. His breath tickled her face and sent tingling sensations throughout her whole body. Their faces was only a mere inches apart. "G-Gaara-kun?" A piece of her hair brushed his face, she was so soft…and a single touch of her made weird tingling sensations go through him.

"Hinata-chan…I love you." Hinata's eyes widened when she heard what flew out of the older boy's mouth. "I-I…I don't know how I feel yet, Gaara-kun…give me some time.", Hinata looked away, unsure of what to say. He nodded, "I understand but I want to ask a favor." Hinata nodded, "Go ahead." He smirked, "May I steal a kiss?" Hinata's face went red, "H-huh-mmph?!" Gaara closed the space between them before she could answer but slowly she soon melted in his arms and responded this time with her heart. At first the kiss was innocent but then it turned passionate, tender, and loving. Gaara…he tasted like chocolate while Hinata tasted like…sweet strawberries and peach with vanilla ice cream…like innocence. A blush appeared on their faces.

Temari and Kankuro gasped. "Gaara, h-he-", Kankuro was cut off by Temari. "OH MY LORD! HALLUAH!" Temari giggled and jumped up and down, "Finally! Fin..all..le." Temari swooned then fainted falling in Kankuro's arms. "…Oi." Kankuro sighed, "Sisters these days. Hinata and Gaara let go, breathless. "So…when I come back to Kohona…I'll see you then right?", Gaara shyly asked, avoiding her gaze. Hinata smiled and nodded, "I'll like that…and maybe by then I'll have an answer." Gaara smiled and stroked her soft face, "I'll remember you. Always And remember that I love you and forever I shall.."

-End of Flash Back-

Hinata blushed when she remembered their kiss. It was her first kiss…and Temari's first heart attack…. She sweat dropped. "I'd better get ready for tomorrow. It's going to be a long day." And she went to bed that day, thinking of a certain red head and his words.

_"I'll remember you. Always And remember that I love you and forever I shall__."

* * *

_


	6. Hurt

**Well this is it. The long awaited chapter i finally got my brain to squeeze out. So there you go.**

**Hinata and Gaara faces troubles! **

**Dun Dun Dun Da!**

* * *

"Hinata…" Hinata groaned. That voice sounded strangely familiar. "Hinata…" She tossed over onto her other side, her hair forming like a rippled blanket around her. "Hinata-chan." _Bump-Bump _Hinata's eyes fluttered opened, her heart was sent reeling in tumbles when she finally recognized the voice. Only one person had that effect on her…err _maybe _two. Hinata sat up right and whirled her head around; only one name was on her mind and escaped her lips. "Gaara-kun?!" Her hopes were sent crashing down onto the floor when she realized she was the only one in the room. She sighed softly as she fiddled with the long delicate crystal necklace lying on her chest. It was a crystal ring made with amazing transparent colors. Her name was carved in it delicately and since she didn't want to lose the ring on her hand, she decided to wear it as a necklace. Gaara had got it for her last birthday, her cheeks flushed at the thought of him. "Wait…what time is it?" Her eyes trailed to the clock hanging on the wall. "I'm going to be late!"

-

Hinata sped through the streets while she threw on her jacket. She was wearing an outfit Temari got for. It looked like Temari's except it was sleeveless, well she had fishnets for sleeves instead and her arms were bandaged while one of her legs had fishnets from thigh to toe and the other leg was skin bare. Her dress was a dark-almost black color of blue and she wore a black jacket to keep herself warm. Unlike last time, she was able to dodge everyone on the streets efficiently.

Hinata rushed past a man but in mid step, she finally recognized the man's aura with his back turned. "Hiashi…" It flew out of her mouth without thinking. The man turned, his eyes ever so slightly widening when he spotted her. Her body went rigid as their eyes made contact. His mouth opened to say something but she snapped out of it in time to disappear in a storm of lights and flower petals. Hiashi's eyes widened when he spotted beautiful pure white feathers floating down on him with the storm of flower petals. Multi-colored like rainbow dust swirled around him like gentle kisses of rain. He saw this so many times before. Only one person he knew that can do this was… "Hikaru…"

-

Hinata breathed in and out in big gulps like she wasn't breathing earlier. She leaned against the wall tiredly, trying to still her rapid heartbeats. She closed her eyes tightly in frustration as she tried not to bang on the wall. She'll never be able to prove to him! A tear started to make its way to her cheek but she 

furiously wiped it away, "No! I will! I didn't go through all of this for nothing!" She turned around, opening the doors to her momi's office. "Momi? Mama?"

Suddenly, a beautiful red and black kimono was shoved in her face. "What do you think about this Hinata?" The kimono was delicately made in silk with beautiful designs of feathers, petals, and sparkles. It was the type to stop before your thighs so you could move around freely with a long ribbon around the waist so the strand danced across the knees. Red and black was probably to match the theme for fireworks.

"Uh...," Hinata moved to the side to see who was asking her, "Yeah. It's beautiful mama." Shizune frowned, "You don't like it?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, I do!" She just wasn't the type to be interested in stuff like that. "Who is it for?" Then when an idea clicked in her head, Hinata smiled slyly. "Mama," Hinata casually draped an arm around Shizune, "Are you seeing a special someone?"

Shizune rolled her eyes, "No, it's for you. You know, when you sing during the festival tomorrow." Hinata's eye twitched, "Whoever said I would sing? Mama? Mamaaaa!" Shizune just rolled her eyes, "Stop whining. You're doing it no matter what." Hinata sighed as she sat herself, looking around the room for momi. "Mama, where's momi?" Shizune gave her daughter an eerie smile as she handed Hinata the kimono.

"She's preparing for practice today. And this is what you're going to wear. If you don't hurry up and change then momi is going to be mad. It starts in about….10 minutes at the central." And with that the kimono disappeared from Shizune's hands and then she found herself alone in the office. Shizune smirked, "Well, that sure worked."

-

Hinata dashed towards the central quickly. Knowing if her moms were to see, they would scold her and tell how unlady-like of her to run around in such a nice kimono. Although Hinata had to agree it was nice. The dark colors really brought out her pale skin color ….but it was short enough to show off a little more than half her thighs. Reaching central, her footsteps slowed to a stop, her eyes growing wide with surprise. Central was in the middle of the whole Kohona village so it was pretty big, big enough for 10 huge parks. It was just a wide cleared area where people could walk around and breathe a bit. But since 

it was pretty big, Tsunade decided to host the festival there. Stands lined up neatly all around each other with the most amazing decorations littered here and there. Ninjas were carrying ladders here and there, busy hanging or painting things. Leaves swirled across the open area daintily with colorful streamers like ribbons.

Hinata's POV

"Hinata!" I cringed at the loud voice.

"Hai, momi?" I turned around to see her standing impatiently on a…STAGE! It was so huge and tall! I gulped; remembering that it was ME, who had to perform on there.

"You're late! How many times do I have to tell you that- ", just before she could lecture me again, I jumped to my own defense.

"But momi, I'm early! See?" I nervously showed her my watch. She doesn't seem to be in a very good mood today. I blinked as I tilted my head to the side. The sensais and chuunins I knew where there also. I felt my face redden, I had to practice in front of them? N-Nuh-uh! She glanced at my watch then sighed.

"Well, at least we can start practice with you now. It is your turn. Everyone else had already gone twice," she ordered, as I sighed in defeat, gloomily marching up the stairs of the stage. She handed me the microphone and a sheet of paper with the lyrics. I scanned it over and couldn't help but smile a little.

Maybe it won't be that bad. I looked back at momi. She nodded and turned on the music. It soon flooded my ears and I felt the rhythm take over my body. I took a deep breath and…sang. The words fell out at I spun around and kicked at the music.

It suddenly felt like I was the only one there. That it was me only. And that it my time and no one else's. …It felt good.

-

2 hours later

-

Hinata yawned softly as she stretched out. Practice was great! She actually had fun! And tonight is the big night of the performance. In her hands where the kimono she was going to wear to the festival. 

Shizune and Tsunade had given her another one to chose from. This one was a nice soft color of icy blue and pale lilac with pure white snow designs and while rimmed ends. It was perfect for her! She just wasn't sure if she could do it though. Hinata sighed but then she immediately perked up. Temari and Kankuro are going to be there! And not to mention…Gaara! She smiled to herself as she played with the necklace.

Sakura grinned and push Naruto towards the pale eyed beauty. "Go on! Ask her out to the park tonight!" Naruto panicked. "B-But what should I say? What if she says no?" "Well, we'll never find out unless you try Naruto!" Sakura whispered loudly, giving him one final push…which was a tad too strong. It sent Naruto flying into the dazed ex-Hyuuga.

"Waugh!" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms wildly as he was sent flying towards Hinata. At the last second, the girl seemed to suddenly snap out of it, side stepping the blond. BAM! "Ow." Naruto groaned, rubbing his head. "Great." He sighed miserably. He just looked like a complete loser in front of her. It would've been better if he at least fell on her…he blushed and smiled giddily at the thought.

"Uh…Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked unsurely when he didn't get back up. "Naruto-kun?" Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "He's hopeless." Naruto snapped out of his day dream when he felt a finger poke him roughly in side. "Ow! Hey!" He swung around to meet glittering gold orbs. Naruto felt his face turn red and a sweet smell of strawberry and flowers sweep by him as the wind blew through them. 'Wow…she smells so good.'

"O-oh…U-uh…um…I-I m-mean." Naruto stammered, unable to form words. Hinata blinked, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to poke you but you seemed…out of it." Naruto silently cursed himself as he quickly got up. "Yeah…Well sorry about that." Naruto chuckled nervously. "Um…Hinata?"

Hinata couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter in her stomach. She felt queasy but at the same time very hopeful. "Yeah?" She breathed softly as she looked down at her feet.

"I-uh. I was wondering if you could come with m-me," Naruto started then looked back at Sakura for help. Sakura repressed the urge to roll her eyes and instead gave him a thumb up. He immediately brightened up and turned to Hinata. "With me and Sakura to Central Park tonight! I heard there's going to be a surprise there." He grinned, glad that he finally got it out.

Hinata blushed and almost immediately opened her mouth to say yes but then she remembered her performance. "Uh…Arrive there at 5: 30 pm and you guys will see me by the theater. Exactly 5:30 ok?" 

Hinata smiled. He grinned excitedly then did something without thinking. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "See you then, Hinata-chan!"

He quickly turned and gave a thumbs up to Sakura and walked away before Hinata could see his red face. Sakura smirked, laughing evilly. "This is going perfect! Tonight Naruto will make Hinata fall hopelessly in love with him again! Haha!" She chuckled to herself as she left towards her house, it would take a lot of effort in this plan! With a lot of help…

Hinata stood frozen where he had left her. Her eyes were wide as she wrung her hands together nervously. "No…that's weird. I-It doesn't feel the same like…it used to." She whispered to herself, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "…It can't be." When she looked up she felt her body freeze even more. Is that even possible?

"…Hey." Hinata felt the blush come back at full blast as she stared into his familiar cold greenish blue orbs as he greeted her.

"G-Gaara-kun." Hinata gave a short bow like she always did when she saw him. His fiery red locks mingled with the wind as he walked towards her. She noticed he was wearing his Kazekage outfit without the hat. He also wasn't wearing his gourd. He always looked taller without it. You could see his built form a lot better and how much different he looked without it. He just awkwardly stared at the street lamp behind her. Hinata couldn't help but smile brightly.

"You came here early." She smiled. Gaara's eyes slowly fell on her. Hinata felt her body flinch from his cold glare. He never looked at her like that before.

"What if I did? I came here for business only. And who are you to call me so closely with kun?" He snarled viciously. Hinata jumped, looking down at her feet.

"Gomenasi Gaara-sama…" Hinata apologized.

"Listen, I've been thinking about the last time we met…and I'm sorry but I changed my mind." His icy voice clawed at her heart. She looked back up at him, disbelief on her face as she searched his eyes for the truth.

"What? But you said-"Gaara gave a dry and chilling laugh, cutting her off.



"I love you? Come on. I was in the moment. Haven't Temari told you about me yet? How I really am? Listen…you're cute," He smirked as he cupped her face, "But you're not good enough for me. I already found someone more beautiful and fit to fulfill my _desires_. **Not to mention someone that is actually strong and can protect someone's life in a battle! You're weak!**" Hinata pushed his hand away, not believing any of it. Her heart pounded heavily in her ears from the impact of his words. It pierced her like a knife as it brought up the memories of a certain someone.

"Are you saying that the whole thing was an act?!" Hinata asked hoarsely as she tried her best to hold back the oncoming tears.

"You were so innocent and trusting, it was easy to use you. And I was getting tired of the useless hoes Temari kept bringing me. I wanted to see what fresh meat really was. I thought that maybe when I come here I can finally get a taste of it but someone else came along. She was willing. You were just too damn slow and stupid. All you did was waste my time." He glared at her.

"And now that I finally told you everything…leave me alone you wrench! I have a better prize in my hands now." He snapped and walked past her. Hinata just stood there as her shoulders shook. Tears started rolling down her cheek as she fell onto her knees. She let out a sob and then she couldn't stop. She shook her head as she uselessly tired to wipe away the nonstop tears. She tried to stop but she couldn't.

"You're lying…you're lying. You couldn't have faked everything. You couldn't have." She whispered weakly. "You have to be." She slowly reached up to the necklace hanging around her neck and quickly tore it off. She watched it shatter into pieces like he had done to her. The ring dropped onto the ground with a lifeless thud, looking duller than ever. Hinata angrily snatched it up and ran towards a river nearby, throwing it in. She couldn't help but let one more tear fall down as she watch the currents consume it.

"Everything was just a joke…I'll show you who was weak!" Hinata yelled and suddenly the wind blew around her dangerously as the ground rumbled underneath her. She shook her head as she tried to calm down. One thing she learned about her powers was that they were mostly based on her emotions. Hinata stared emptily back into the roaring river.

She never really had anything with him except one kiss. Why was she taking it so hard? Why is it hurting so much?



"Forget about those things Hinata. You have to move on." She whispered softly as the wind settled down, and whispered comfortingly in her ear.

-

Hinata opened the door slowly. She already took a bath and dressed up for the festival today. Hinata couldn't help but notice there was a dull aching somewhere in her. She felt exhausted.

"Momi, I don't think I can still-" She stopped when her eyes landed on Temari and Gaara. Tsunade glared at her.

"Hinata, you know you're supposed to knock!" She scolded the teen lightly but Shizune just smiled.

"But my room's right there and it's my apartment! And you never told me there was going to guests." Hinata frowned. Tsunade laughed sheepishly.

"Well, you know since the jounin exams are tomorrow I thought you three should each other better. You would have to be guarding Kazekage. And since you live in this place alone, I thought that maybe they could move in here too. It would be a lot safer." Tsunade answered.

"Fine. They can stay here but don't expect me to act like a watch dog for him!" Hinata snapped and slammed the door to her room as she disappeared in it.

"Hinata," Shizune yelled and was about to get up until Gaara shook his head.

"Why her," he asked icily. The three women blinked, a bit taken back from his sudden change of behavior.

"Well, we thought you guys knew each other at least since she spent more than 2 years there. I thought you guys would like someone familiar rather than a stranger." Shizune said, speaking politely to the young Kazekage. "Would you like us to change the guard to be someone else?"

"Yes please." Gaara nodded politely after he was assured that it would be done. Temari frowned, glaring at him.

"What happened between you two? What did you do to her?" She growled.

"Nothing." He snapped as he close his eyes and crossed his arms.



"Well, I want Hinata to be our guard alright? Please don't change it." Temari said to Shizune politely. They looked back at Gaara to see his reaction.

"Fine. Whatever." He replied stiffly, looking very unpleased.

"Kazekage-sama, may I ask what really happened when Hinata was there? She seemed very happy when she found out you were coming. But now…I'm not so sure." Tsunade asked with a bit of authority.

"Nothing really. I was just her part time sensai." Gaara answered truthfully. "I guess the sudden change is because we know really see how different each of us is. That's all." Tsunade and Shizune nodded, knowing no matter how much they would pry he wouldn't answer much more. All Temari could do glare her little brother. 10 minutes later Tsunade showed them the rooms they were supposed to stay at. Then they were left to rest.

"You did It didn't you Gaara?" Temari seethed after she closed the door. He stared blankly at her.

"Did what?"

"You're pushing her away! Why?! She likes you Gaara!" Temari lowered her voice into an angry whisper so Hinata couldn't hear.

"No, she doesn't! She told me herself before she left that she wasn't sure…I saw her today in the market with Naruto. She had a crush on him ever since the academy. Besides…he can take care of her better than me." His eyes started to grow distant. "If she still hung onto to me than she would never move on. It's just like that." Temari sighed as her eyes softened. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're afraid that she'll see you as a monster and a cold blooded killer but she doesn't-"She was quickly cut off by him again.

"You can say that but you're still scared of me after what I did in the past! Not to mention the after effects I still have since the demon was removed from me can kill you easily, Temari. You're deathly scared of me. You know I could kill anyone without even trying or meaning to. Don't make me." He snapped, his eyes turning a hazy color. Temari couldn't say anything but look away. She couldn't deny it. She was scared.

Knock-knock.



"C-come in," Temari stuttered then cleared her throat softly, avoiding her brother's heavy gaze. The two were surprised to see it was Hinata. She looked a bit more reserved around them then usual though. But she was wearing the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. Hinata looked even more angelic in it! Even Gaara was having a hard time avoiding his gaze on her.

"Lunch is ready. I won't be back until late at night to make dinner for you two so if you get hungry just make something." She briefly informed them and was about to turn and leave until Temari called out for her.

"Hey, Hinata! Where are you going in that kimono?" Temari smirked, teasing her as usual.

"I'm wearing this to the festival. Aren't you guys going?" She answered as if Temari had demanded a real answer. Temari's smirk fell as her gaze became upset.

"Hinata…" She began but Hinata turned away.

"Gomen, Temari-san but I'm going to be late." Hinata said and quickly left before her mom would blow up any more. Temari stood there with her arm outreached and an empty hand. She fumed than turned to Gaara.

"You made a really bad mistake Gaara. Why would you do this to her!" She exasperated and left, following Hinata's footsteps. Gaara just turned away to stare longingly at the setting sun outside.

"No. It was the best decision I did to protect her from…this monster."

* * *


	7. The Festival

Hello, it's been awhile huh? TWO YEARS! Time sure goes by fast. I do apologize for my lack of activity. I hope this chapter will suffice you for now though it's not much at all. I couldn't think anymore and didn't want you to keep waiting so here.

The song i used is Fucking perfect by Pink.

I was at a loss for a song. I hope it's alright..I was thinking first love by Utada Hikaru but I wasn't sure.

Now when Hinata finally sings, she'll have a flashback and her own point of view so it'll be confusing if you don't know which is which.

**Key: Key:Key:Key:Key:Key:Key:Key:Key:Key:Key**

This means flashback

_this is when Hinata is singing or when a character reveals his or her thoughts._

**Please review:D**

* * *

** The Festival**

** "Why do you like flowers so much? They're so weak and dependent on you. They'll die by themselves."**

** "I don't know. But they sure are beautiful right? I'd do anything to be like that."**

**

* * *

**

It was evening. The sky was a blazing topaz glittering like worn piece of gold as it started to rest on the gray clouds resting somberly near the horizons. The sky surged violently with violets and pumpkins with the tiniest hint of blood red roses that seemed to just seep out from within the cracks of the clouds and leave everyone awe struck. If Hinata could reach up, her fingers would prick on the jagged clouds but that didn't stop her from staring at it.

There was an air of excitement everywhere now. She shivered in her short yet showy kimono and rubbed her arms to keep her warm from the autumn air.

"Mom's crazy for making me wear this when it's so cold!"

The clock was ticking closer to her performance but when she reached Kohona Central, she didn't go straight to the stage like she was supposed to. Hinata let her legs take her to all the beautiful distractions, glowing lanterns, eye catching games, beautiful paintings, delicious food, and there was still so much more!

Hinata gasped when she spotted a part of the architectural garden donned with the most heavenly flowers she had ever seen. She picked one up and gently took in its scent, her lips lightly brushing the velvet white petals that tasted just like honey.

All these distractions were good for her.

So she can take her mind off of Gaara, even for a moment.

* * *

"Kuso!" Temari panted, pumping her legs onto the concrete floor, "Hinata! Hinata-chan?"

She followed the almost invisible trace of chakra left behind by Hinata. If Hinata had to worry about her defense, Temari would have no clue on how to find her. Gaara had trained her too good. At the thought, Temari's eyes narrowed as she spat onto the floor. "That idiot!"

Why must she be surrounded by fools?

Temari slowed down when she spotted some lanterns and decorations hung around the city, spiraling from the buildings to the trees. It was like a glistening web above her. Temari gaped in awe.

"Wow, Kohona festivals are pretty sweet." She chuckled and sighed, her blue eyes dimming. "How am I supposed to find Hinata-chan here?" It seemed like everyone but her brother was here. They all laughed and screamed in joy, and it was so contagious that Temari ended up smiling too.

"Too bad Gaara isn't here." Temari gasped as her eyes spotted a beautiful lantern floating towards a stage. The red and green paper on it shimmered like translucent crystal and Temari quickly followed it out of awe. She pushed her way through a crowd and didn't notice that she was at a stage until she bumped into someone.

"Ah-Shit! Watch it!" Temari scowled, brushing off some invisible dust from her skirt. "Some bastard is just looking for a way to die today," she mumbled under her breath quietly.

"O-Oh I'm sorry….Temari-san?" At the mention of her name, Temari looked up curiously.

"You?"

* * *

"What time is it? Kami!" Hinata jumped, her golden eyes widening in wear as it fluctuated from violet, to white, and back to shimmering gold. "Moms are going to kill me!"

Hinata spun around and right when her eyes landed on the stage, she bolted for it.

"Where is that brat!" Tsunade flared her nostrils as Shizune paced worriedly behind her.

"She's coming." Shizune answered yet it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself. "She will be here any second."

"Her performance is in exactly 7 minutes! She better be here now!" Tsunade roared and the people backstage fled to cower in the back, as far away from the hokage as possible. Shizune appeared paler than ever yet she looked determined in her daughter.

"She's coming, Tsunade-sama. She's-"

"Here!" Hinata broke through the crowd and jumped on stage ungracefully as she fumbled through the thick red curtains, revealing herself to her moms. They stared at her incredulously at her disheveled appearance as she gave them a nervous smile.

"Gomen?" Tsunade was the first to react.

"Gomen? GOMEN! LOOK AT YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A FREAKING DONKEY WEARING A FUCKING KIMONO!" Tsunade fumed and Hinata paled.

"Tsunade! She does not!" Shizune pointed a finger at the hokage disapprovingly, "don't you dare say something like that."

"Well…fine. She looks like a hobo-" Tsunade grumbled under her breath but then quieted under Shizune's glare. The ebony haired woman sighed as she swept her fingers through Hinata's hair.

"Don't mind her," the woman whispered to Hinata. Shizune giggled, "She just cares about you but has a hard time putting it out there." Hinata laughed as her mom winked at her.

"I know." But then she appeared sheepish as she straightened out her kimono. "But I'm sorry about how bad I look. I ran here as fast as I could when I found out was time it was. I suppose I got a little carried away out there by the stalls and decorations." Hinata blushed, "You guys did a good job." Tsunade's ferocity faltered and she sighed long and distantly like a fire that's just been put out.

"Yea well it's okay kiddo. You made it anyway." Tsunade huffed, placing her hands on her hips. Hinata grinned. "But would you mind telling me about your behavior with the kazekage?" Hinata froze. "It was uncalled for. You never act like that."

"What do you mean? It was nothing." Hinata smiled as she gladly accepted a microphone headset from the stage manager. Tsunade frowned and sighed as she quickly fixed her daughter's hair.

"Uh huh…" Tsunade pursed her lips and paused before tilting Hinata's face up her. "Hinata, you know we're here for you. So….so if you feel….uncomfortable…or if something happened…" Tsunade got awkward, fidgeting her feet as she took in deep breaths. "Well, we're your moms so spill it when you need someone and we'll handle anyone's ass!" Finally the hokage blurted it all out and Hinata couldn't help but laugh despite the anxious feeling nagging at the back of her head.

"Hai okaa-san." Hinata smiled and it turned wider when Shizune hugged her.

"Well good luck kay Hinata?" Shizune patted her on the shoulder and left after flashing an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, go out there and show them who's my daughter." Tsunade grinned and slapped her roughly on the back. "Don't be a baby and suck it up." Hinata coughed, rubbing her back slowly in disdain.

"Well at least I know who the supportive one is." She whispered wryly as straighten out her kimono again. Her backup dancers came on stage and they shouted each other good luck. Through the short time Hinata had come to really like her new friends. It'll be just like walking to sing in front of them. The curtains pulled back slowly and Hinata's stomach dropped to the floor.

Butterflies were rampaging inside of her as she suddenly felt lighthead. But singing in front of all of Kohona is a different thing.

"I never talked to this much people, nor do they know me, and now I have to sing in front of all of Kohona?" Hinata took in a deep breath, her golden eyes shifting into a shimmering shade of moonlight.

Her eyes scanned the entire crowd to find at least one comforting face, any, "Oh what am I going to do?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Thank goodness the lights aren't on yet.

* * *

"Temari-san it's nice to see you!" Sakura bowed graciously as her spring green orbs twinkled in pure delight. "How come I wasn't informed of this?" Temari's eyes narrowed as a thought lingered in her head, _because I just don't like you._

"Well-" the blond was suddenly cut off by another blond.

"Temari-san! What's up? Where's Gaara?" Naruto grinned, "Sorry about klutzy Sakura. She just loves getting people pissed!" Temari blinked slowly, completely haven forgotten that he was there the whole time and couldn't help but laugh. She liked this kid after all.

"Shut up Naruto! I DO NOT!" Sakura's face flushed red as she seethed at him, "And who the hell are you calling a klutz?"

"Ah- DON"T!" Naruto turned covered his head but it was no use to Sakura's fist.

**THUMP!**

"Delightful."Temari sighed, her teal eyes wandering aimlessly on the crowd for a certain shinobi.

"Gomen Temari," Sakura blushed as she bowed her head apologetically. She looked up and scanned the people surrounding them; she tucked a pink strand of hair behind her ear shyly as her face turned redder. "Ano, is Gaara-sama accompanying you?"

When Temari heard the way she pronounced her brother's name, Temari whipped her head around and glared at the pink nin.

"My brother?" Temari mused as she watched the girl squirm under her gaze, "He will not be gracing us with his presence for a while." Sakura appeared crestfallen.

"O-Oh, ok."

* * *

-Temari's POV-

I did not like this girl one bit. Not only was she annoying and loud, I know her secret.

HELL, it's amazing how no one does!

Naruto appeared to be a bit interested in his friend's behavior but brushed it off.

"Hey Temari-san, have you seen Hinata? We're supposed to meet her at this time but we can't seem to find her." He scratched his head as his sky blue eyes scanned behind them. To my surprise, a light blush trickle across his face.

"I don't want to mess this up either." Oh kami. Kuso my life!

"Yea well she'll show up. She wouldn't just leave us." Sakura shrugged ad turned to me yet again. She grabbed my hand as she giggled excitedly, "And how have Gaara been?" She faltered right after she said it and quickly added in, "and you too of course."

My skin crawled at her touch. Damn, if she just wants to know how Gaara's been doing then just say it! Damn this little brother of mine!

"Fine." I responded curtly but she didn't take my coldness as a hint.

"C-Can you tell him I said hello? I mean it's been awhile and i-it's only polite." Sakura blushed crimson as her emerald eyes fell to her fidgeting feet.

I felt something boil inside of me.

"Sure." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. As if I would! Sakura smiled thankfully and I just smirked.

I was feeling something.

Jealousy.

The curtain pulled back and the crowd hushed. I didn't take my eyes off her until she turned away to awe at the little spectacle in front of us.

I was feeling jealous for Hinata.

I'm not going to let this girl ruin it for her or for Gaara.

The lights flashed on and I had to blink, turning my head to the small group of people standing on stage. Some music started playing and I had to smile. Man, I love this song.

Then suddenly I noticed something. Someone with their back turned to us was wearing a kimono that strangely looked like Hinata's earlier. It was a bright crimson red with gold and silver swirling dragons intricately woven on the silk. There were a few petals of royal blue that shimmered beautifully and contrasting the red perfectly. The kimono sleeves stopped at her elbows and the rest of folded fabric fell to her above her midthighs. As for the band to tie the kimono together at the waist, it was made of see through silk that twisted delicately to the floor. I gaped.

Its freezing yet that girl is wearing a kimono that barely reaches her mid thighs. Speaking of which, I stared at those pale legs, they…well I think I know someone who has pale legs like that.

The dark kimono contrasted amazingly on her ivory skin. The girl had jet-black hair pulled into a classic Japanese half bun. Half of her hair was twisted into a bun and pinned by a jaded flower pin while the rest of hair swung on her back in a graceful yet loose braid.

"I-I that-" Naruto stopped in mid speech with his mouth agape. I looked over at Sakura and she appeared speechless too.

"What?" I quickly looked back right when the backup dancers twirled across the stage. The girl slowly turned around, her wide pearled eyes ramming me breathless and utterly shocked.

"HINATA?" We nearly screamed, unable to believe our eyes.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

The lights flashed on, first in the front but it had nearly blinded me after having been in the dark for a complete two minutes. The music started thumping and I swallowed the lump in my throat down painfully. It felt like I had just ate a rock. Swell.

I panted when the dancers swept front. I was next! A couple of them smiled encouragingly at me and even two or three of them softly patted me on the shoulder.

I can't let anyone down! I gulped and when I looked up I saw Tsunade and Shizune, both giving me a cheesy smile and a thumbs up.

I chuckled and tried to pushed away the butterflies and all the bad thoughts. I can do this! I waited for the dreaded cue and turned around, lifting the microphone and well just letting whatever happens.

_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire_

My voice was a bit hoarse but I ignored it and walked right out there into the spot light.

_Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around..._

My eyes scanned the crowd and immediately I spotted Naruto's large blue eyes staring incredulously at me. Why is he staring at me like that? I tried not to giggle at how idiotic he looked. I had to admit though, he was still cute like that. Oh and right next to him was Sakura. She was wrapped cozily in a pink sweater that matched her hair, her forest green eyes wide and on me. And then I saw Temari. She towered easily over the two next to her, her always confident stance was there too. Her dark teal eyes was looking up at me with astonishment. I held back the smile.

Is it really that surprising that I'm doing this?

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me

The words felt foreign on my tongue. It all meshed together like some gloop that burned my throat somehow. Why did Tsunade pick this song?

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred

I twirled and let a dancer catch me. Their fluid movements never ceased to amaze me. They surrounded me, pretending to yell and shout as I shrunk, holding my head.

This…seems familiar. Finally they left, and I staggered up.

I lifted the microphone back up to my lips and caught Temari's eyes again. Out of all of the faces…hers._  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
See you same_

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing

I tried to look away from her but I just couldn't. Something set my mind on her. The sight of her made my cuts burn,it hurt. I was remembering Gaara. What he said to me this morning keeps on repeating in my head.

"I love you? Come on. I was in the moment. Haven't Temari told you about me yet? How I really am? Listen…you're cute," He smirked as he cupped her face, "But you're not good enough for me. I already found someone more beautiful and fit to fulfill my _desires_. **Not to mention someone that is actually strong and can protect someone's life in a battle! You're weak!**" Hinata pushed his hand away, not believing any of it. Her heart pounded heavily in her ears from the impact of his words. It pierced her like a knife as it brought up the memories of a certain someone.

"Are you saying that the whole thing was an act?" Hinata asked hoarsely as she tried her best to hold back the oncoming tears.

"You were so innocent and trusting, it was easy to use you. And I was getting tired of the useless hoes Temari kept bringing me. I wanted to see what fresh meat really was. I thought that maybe when I come here I can finally get a taste of it but someone else came along. She was willing. You were just too damn slow and stupid. All you did was waste my time." He glared at her.

"And now that I finally told you everything…leave me alone you wrench! I have a better prize in my hands now."

My voice was breaking. I shouldn't even be so upset! I felt so mad at Temari for leading me on, Gaara for playing me, and even more…myself. We had only shared one kiss, my first kiss, and that was it. I shouldn't be so stupid. I didn't even say I love him and I don't. I don't.

You're fuckin' perfect to me  
The world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

The words suddenly made me feel stronger. The dancers started to surround me again but this time I pushed them back and walked past them confidently.

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me

I breathed heavily, and the music clicked to a stop, the dancers panting as they bowed their heads. The light turned off for a moment and we all lined up, excited and relieved that it's over. The curtains closed and we got ready for the ending bow.

"What do you think?" I whispered softly to Naomi as she linked arms with me.

"I thought you were amazing!"She smiled at me and her brown eyes twinkled. I laughed.

"Hopefully they think so too!"The curtains creaked as they pulled back, the red velvet looked like a waterfall as it rippled and folded back into the dark. The crowd all stood still, unmoving, and completely quiet. My heart thudded loudly in my ears.

"Was I that bad…?"I whispered softly, my mind crumbling. O god, I made a complete fool out of myself. Suddenly, right when I was about to turn and make a run for it…I heard a familiar WHOOP!

"WHOOOOO! YEAH, HINATA-CHAN!" I saw a yellow and orange blur jumping up and down excitedly and couldn't help but feel my heart warm up when I realized it was Naruto with his big baby blue eyes shining on me. Then the next person surprised me. It was Temari.

"YEAH! THERE"S MY GIRL!" Temari screamed as she threw her hands in the air. Sakura laughed and followed suit.

"That was AWESOME!" Then the whole crowd followed just exploded, erupting into claps and enthusiastic yells. My shoulders fell as a wave of relief just washed over me.

"See, you just rendered them speechless."Naomi giggled in my ear. I squealed and hugged her in joy.

"We did it!" I let go of her so her friends can now glomp her. I approach Tsunade and Shizune who hug me as soon as I'm within reach.

"GOD that was awesome!" Tsunade grinned.

"Arigato,"I giggled and froze when I realized Shizune was crying.

"Shizune!" I gasped, mortified at the sight of my mother sobbing.

"That was so beautiful! And the way you sang it…was just perfect!" She smiled at me proudly. "Good job Hinata." I laughed, yet somewhere there was a dull aching. The pain was still fresh.

"God, if a guy ever gets your heart, I don't know what I'd do." Tsunade sighed. And immediately I saw Gaara. The tears were beginning to fall. Why am I so pathetic?

"I uh…got to go." I mumbled as quickly as I could and bolted out of there. I didn't want anyone to see me cry anymore. And I just couldn't understand why i was feeling this way. Maybe...i just need to let it out.

* * *

Temari's POV-

I saw it, in the middle of the song, I saw how she looked at me. How her eyes glistened and how her voice almost broke. People might think it's just to go with the song…but…I know why. I see her leave out back, almost too quick and I immediately follow her.

I ran around the stage and end up in the back, undetected and there she was. Oh kami, my heart broke at the sight in front of me.

There she was leaning on the stage as she bent forward, her arms dangling numbly at her sides. Her ivory skin was glowing in the sunset as the red silk glistened like water that wrapped her figure perfectly. Her elegant black hair tumbled down her shoulders like delicate ribbons, free of the bun and braid. She looked so bruised and broken alone there. Her beautiful face held a pained expression no matter how serene it also looked. Silent tears slipped its way down her cheeks as she bit down on her luscious lips to keep quiet.

Even when crying. She didn't want to bother others.

This was enough. She was like a sister to me. She has to stop hurting now.

I approached her silently but when her shoulders stiffened, I knew she knew I was with her.

"Temari." Her voice was desperately hoarse yet when she looked at me, her sun kissed orbs were startlingly fierce. It made me stop out of surprise but then now that she knew I was here, I took another step but with care this time.

I know Hinata won't hurt me, no matter how distressed she is but…I can't help but still feel a bit threatened. I am a shinobi after all and I know what this innocent little girl can do.

"Hinata." I answered back curtly. She straighten herself up and wiped away the tears quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes didn't leave mines. They were untrusting of me. They didn't want me. They were uncaring. They made me pause to stare at the lovely stranger in front of me. She was closing me off. Her beautiful golden eyes stared sharply back until I was forced to turn away and stare instead at the dusty brick colored ground. It felt like a slap to the face.

I felt guilty. Remorse.

Where's my Hinata?

* * *

Did you like it?

Catch any mistakes I accidently made?

Review? (;

And tell me if you can...if my writing style has been different. is it better or what?:D

Much constructive critism apreaciated!


End file.
